My Little Pony: The Power of Pure Love
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: The princesses of Equestria learn that the red centaur Tirek has escaped from Tartarus and is out to steal Equestria's magic, and this time he is working with Hellraiser, and the only ones who can stop them are Neo and his friends, but when Neo decides he must fight Tirek on his own, Twilight and her friends realize the only way to defeat Tirek is the magic of friendship.
1. Chapter 1 Escape From Tartarus

My Little Pony: The Power of Pure Love

Chapter 1

Escape from Tartarus

Somewhere in Equestria, there is a prison known as Tartarus, Tartarus imprisons the most notorious and most dangerous creatures in Equestria, these creatures have committed many serious crimes from conspiracy to overthrowing the princesses to attempted assassinations of the princesses, from terrorism to thievery, and some of them have even committed murder. Tartarus is guarded by a 3-headed dog known as Cerebrus, which was a very vicious and powerful creature who would show no mercy to any creature who dares to escape from Tartarus. No creature has ever escaped from Tartarus, nor had any creature even tried to escape for fear of getting killed by Cerebrus.

Tartarus has over 30 creatures imprisoned, but in one cell, there is a special creature, this creature sits on the floor, waiting for the day he will escape from the prison. The creature was a red centaur, he had white hair and a white beard, 2 tiny black horns on his head, dark fur and cloven hooves. The creature's name was Tirek, but he liked to be called Lord Tirek, he was imprisoned for attempting to steal Equestrian magic, and he was sentenced to life in prison in Tartarus for his crimes, he had been in the prison for centuries, and he was always thinking about the day he will escape and steal magic once again.

As he sat in his cell, Tirek noticed something in the corner of his cell that he had never seen before, Tirek went over to the corner and saw that the object was a small puzzle box. Tirek had never seen anything like it before, so he didn't know what it was, but he was very curious about it. He used his hooves to move the centerpiece of the puzzle box, when he got the centerpiece in the right place on the box, the puzzle box glowed for a second, he dropped the box and his cell suddenly darkened, along with the rest of Tartarus. Then Tirek's cell suddenly changed, his cell looked more like a torture chamber now, then a dark figure walked into the cell, Tirek was shocked when he saw the figure, the figure was so hideous, Tirek couldn't believe it, the figure was wearing a black dress, the figure had cuts all around his face with pins in the center of each cut.

As Tirek stared at this figure, the figure said, "It is not hands that call me... it is... desire." Tirek said to the figure, "Who are you?" The figure said, "An explorer in the further region of experience, a demon to some, an angel to others." Tirek said, "Why have you come here?" The figure said, "You summoned me, you opened the box, and I came." Tirek said, "How is that possible?" The figure said, "You have a evil desire, and that desire had led this box to you, and now you have summoned me, what is it that you desire?" Tirek thought this might be an opportunity to escape from Tartarus and steal magic once again. So he said, "I wish to become the most powerful creature in Equestria." The figure said, "I see, and I think I can help you achieve that desire." Tirek said, "Why do you care about what I want?" The figure said, "Because I want to make a deal with you." Tirek was interested, he said, "I'm listening." The figure said, "You agree to work for me, you help me achieve my goal, and I will give you what you want." Tirek said, "What is it that you want?" The figure said, "To raise hell over this land and make every creature experience the true nature of pain and suffering." Tirek liked what he was hearing, then he said, "What's in it for me?" The figure said, "I know you desire to steal magic from all around this land and become the most powerful creature in Equestria, and if you agree to help me to raise hell over Equestria, I will make sure you get the magic you desire." Tirek would do anything to steal all of Equestria's magic, so he agreed to work for the dark figure.

And so the dark figure turned Tartarus into a torture chamber and a labyrinth, Cerebrus had vanished and the rest of the prisoners were being tortured or dismembered, and they seemed to enjoying it. Then Tirek and the dark figure escaped from Tartarus and were now in a labyrinth, Tirek said to the dark figure, "So what do I call you?" The dark figure said, "Some call me the priest of Hell, some call me Pinhead, but you may call me... Hellraiser." Tirek said, "It shall be a pleasure working for you Hellraiser." Hellraiser said, "Very soon now, you shall be the most powerful creature in Equestria and every creature in this land shall witness a new experience of pain and suffering, now... shall we begin?" Tirek said, "Oh yes, Equestrian magic will be mine... all mine." And Tirek laughed an evil laugh.

End of chapter 1, chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 The Crystal Empire Ceremony

My Little Pony: The Power of Pure Love

Chapter 2

The Crystal Empire Ceremony

It was a beautiful day in Equestria, Neo and his friends were on the Friendship Express and were on their way to the Crystal Empire, Neo sat quietly in his seat, he did not look very well, he seemed very tired and a little nervous. The mane 6 were talking to each other in the seats behind Neo, Twilight said to her friends, "I'm glad you all wanted to come, but I don't think it's gonna be that exciting. I pretty much just have to smile and wave as the dignitaries arrive." Rarity said, "Yes, but you get to smile and wave like a princess." Applejack said, "How exactly is that different than smilin' and wavin' not like a princess?" Twilight said, "It isn't." Dignitaries from a city known as Maretonia were coming to visit the Crystal Empire and Twilight was asked to be at the ceremony, welcoming them to the empire and to just greet them like a princess. Neo was bored, so he played a song with his mind ("Just Exist" by Clit 45), his friends were surprised by the bad language in his song, but they tried to enjoy the song.

A few minutes later, the Friendship Express arrived at the Crystal Empire, right when the ponies were getting off the train, Applejack noticed how tired Neo was, she was concerned, so she said to him, "Are ya alright sugarcube?" Neo said, "Yes, I'm fine, I'm just tired, I didn't get much sleep." Applejack said, "Is somethin' botherin' ya?" Neo said, "No not really." Applejack could tell Neo wasn't telling her something, but she said, "Okay then, but remember sugarcube, you can always talk to me if somethin's wrong, I'm here for ya." Neo said, "Thank you Applejack, you're a wonderful friend." They hugged for a second and they both got off the train.

They met up with their friends and Twilight seemed worried, Fluttershy said, "What's wrong, Twilight?" Twilight said, "I've just been feeling a little unsure about things lately. It doesn't seem that my new role as a princess equates to all that much." Applejack said, "That's just silly. You've got a real important role in Equestria." Fluttershy said, "Princess Celestia wouldn't have asked you to come today if she didn't think so." Twilight said, "I guess you're right." Rarity said in a demanding voice, "Of course we are. Now hurry along! You don't want to risk having that important role diminished because you were tardy for your regal meet-and-greet." Rarity always took Twilight's roles as princess very seriously, Neo said to Twilight, "Come on Twilight, I'll walk with you into the castle." Twilight smirked and said, "You wanna be my escort?" And she made a flirtatious smile, Neo said, "Sure, why not." The ponies giggled at the sight, they were just teasing Neo, Neo said to Twilight, "Let's go your highness." Twilight giggled and said, "Of course my dear." And Neo and Twilight walked side by side to the castle with their friends trotting right behind them.

A crowd of crystal ponies were gathered outside the castle, Twilight and Neo were standing out on a balcony from the castle, Neo was there at Twilight's request and he was once again wearing all black and white Gothic makeup. When the welcoming ceremony began, a royal guard came out to the crowd and said, "The Duke and Duchess of Maretonia!" And then 2 royal ponies walked towards the princesses, the guards played fanfare music with their trumpets as they walked in, the duke wore a gown and large hat, and the duchess wore a dress and a fan shaped hat. They walked down the isle towards the princesses, they bowed at the princesses and then they walked towards the castle, they stopped where they were and looked up at the balcony that Twilight and Neo were standing on.

Twilight unveiled a banner to welcome them and she waved at them. Neo played music for them as Twilight unveiled the banner and waved at them ("Rule Britannia" - The British Bulldogs WWE Version), the duke and duchess stopped to look at the banner and listen to Neo's music, then Neo thought he saw something ahead of him, he saw a white alicorn, she looked at him and said, "Neo, Equestria is in danger." Neo was confused, he looked down at the crowd, but then he looked back where he saw the white alicorn and she was gone. Twilight didn't notice, she was still waving at the duke and duchess, Neo wasn't sure what he saw, but he had a feeling that something wasn't right.

End of chapter 2, chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Twilight's Purpose

My Little Pony: The Power of Pure Love

Chapter 3

Twilight's Purpose

A few hours after Twilight and the princesses welcomed the duke and duchess of Maretonia to the Crystal Empire, everypony was inside the castle now, the duchess of Maretonia was having a friendly conversation with Neo, she really seemed to like him, despite his black clothes and his white Gothic makeup. She requested that he come and perform live in concert in Maretonia when he can and Neo said he would be glad to, the princesses were happy to see Neo getting along with royalty so well, and he used to be very nervous when meeting somepony in royalty (and he still is a little), and he's very respectful towards Equestrian royalty as well.

Shortly after their conversation, the princesses, the duke and duchess went into a room and had a private confidential discussion, guards were waiting outside the room, they were not to let anyone in the room during their discussion, even Neo didn't go into the room, he decided to give them their privacy and not get involved in their discussion, so Neo went outside the castle. When the discussion was over, it was time for the duke and duchess to leave, all 4 princesses showed them the way out and the duke said to Twilight, " Your highness. Thank you for understanding our desire to keep the number of those privy to these confidential discussions to a minimum." Twilight said, "Of course." And the duke and duchess left the castle.

Then the princesses went out to the balcony to watch them leave, Twilight felt like she wasn't doing enough as princess to even qualify as a princess. She said to Princess Cadence, "Is there anything else I can do to assist with their visit?" Princess Cadence replied, "I'm sorry, Twilight, but their visit is already over." Twilight said, "Oh." And she made a disappointed look, the princesses could tell that something was troubling her, Princess Luna said with a concerned look, "Is there something wrong?" Twilight said, "I guess I just don't really understand why I'm here. Couldn't one of the royal guards have unfurled the banner?" Princess Celestia said, "Having all four of us in the Empire to greet them lets the dignitaries know that their visit is considered an important one." Princess Cadence said, "Plus, it gives me an opportunity to see my favorite sister-in-law." Twilight smiled and said, "And I'm happy to see you. All of you." Princess Cadence could tell that Twilight wasn't telling them something, she said, "But...?" Twilight said, "But I... well, it's just that Princess Luna raises the moon, Princess Celestia raises the sun, you protect the Crystal Empire, and all I seem to do is... smile and wave." Twilight was saying that she believes her role as a princess is unclear and she just wants to have a purpose.

Twilight began singing a song about how she feels about her role as princess and she wants to have a purpose just like her fellow princesses, then the other 3 princesses sang her a song, encouraging her to be patient and she indeed has a purpose as princess and she will discover what her purpose is very soon, they were basically telling her that she has a part to play as princess and she will play her part. Twilight was a little cheered up by their song and she deeply appreciated their encouragement. Princess Celestia smiled at Twilight and said, "Your time will come." Twilight felt better, but now she was wondering where Neo was, she had not seen him since her discussion with the dignitaries. She said, "Have any of you seen Neo, I haven't seen him since our discussion with the duke and duchess." Princess Luna said, "I haven't seen him either. Princess Cadence said, "Oh don't worry Twilight, he's around here somewhere, he's a very sweet young man." Princess Celestia giggled and said, "Indeed he is, he is my sweet little boy." Princess Luna said, "I love him very much, he's very kind, and he's so respectful towards royalty." Twilight said, "I'm very proud to be his friend, and if it wasn't for him and my friends, I wouldn't be a princess, he really is a true friend, but I wonder where he is."

Suddenly, the princesses heard music coming from outside the castle, the music was very loud and it sounded like Punk Rock music, the princesses giggled and Celestia said, "I think that answers your question." Luna said, "He's not very hard to find." Cadence said, "He's a very special boy." Twilight said, "He really is." The princesses looked down from the balcony and they saw Neo outside the castle, in front of him was a gigantic TV screen and on the screen was a crowd of humans who appeared to be watching him. They were his lifelong fans and his followers, Neo had set up the screen that allowed his fans back on Earth to watch him perform from Equestria. Neo sang and danced like a Punk Rocker as he sang a Punk Rock song to the crowd on the screen ("I Don't Wanna Grow Up" by The Ramones - Live Version).

The princesses decided to come down and watch him perform, they always loved to hear him sing and see him perform. When they got outside the castle, Neo was already singing another song ("The Crusher" by The Ramones - Live Version), the princesses watched him with happy smiles, Neo was wearing his usual black clothes, a long black wig and his white Gothic makeup that he usually wears when performing in concert, even though that what he was singing and the way he was dancing was usually distasteful towards royalty, they enjoyed it very much, one thing that was important to the princesses was for everypony to be themselves, and that's exactly was Neo was doing. When Neo finished the song, the humans on screen cheered for him and they wanted him to keep performing, so Neo sang a Heavy Metal song ("Scream" by The Misfits), the princesses continued to watch him sing and dance and they thought it was wonderful, even Twilight was impressed by his performance. After that, Neo sang another Heavy Metal song ("The Shining" by The Misfits). The Princesses never stopped watching his performance and they never changed their face expressions, the humans on screen seemed to be singing along with Neo and they kept cheering for him. Then Neo sang one more song for the crowd on the screen, ("Pain" by Of Mice and Men), the song sounded very disturbing and noisy, but the princesses watched while smiling sweetly, Princess Luna was enjoying his performance very much, she always loved seeing the boy she loved so much sing and dance, it made her very happy, plus she had never seen anything like the way he performs.

When Neo finished the song, the crowd on the screen cheered for him, then the crowd on the screen faded away and the performance was over. Then Neo pushed a button on the side of the screen and the screen shrank down to a tiny device that Neo could fit right into his pocket. Neo put the device in his pocket and he heard a female voice from behind him say, "That was a marvelous performance Neo." Neo looked behind him and he saw the princesses and Twilight smiling at him. Princess Luna said to him, "You're a wonderful performer Neo." Twilight said, "Yes, that was awesome." Neo felt kind of embarrassed that the princesses had been watching him perform, but Twilight told him not to feel embarrassed and they enjoyed his performance, Princess Cadence asked him about the gigantic screen with the crowd watching him and Neo explained that those were his fans and followers back on Earth and they were actually watching him perform, the princesses were very impressed by the information, Twilight said it was just like magic, but Neo said that humans don't have magic, they have technology, which Twilight already knew and she giggled.

Then Princess Luna saw how late it was, she told Neo it was time for him to go to bed and Twilight should go to bed as well. And Neo knew he had to do what she says because she is the princess, but Neo loved her very much so he always did everything she told him to do. Twilight was tired, she yawned and said, "Come on Neo, let's go inside and get to bed." Neo and the princesses went back inside the Crystal Castle, Princess Cadence took them to a room that Neo and Twilight will be sharing, as they went in, Princess Celestia said goodnight to Neo, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and told him she loved him very much, she even called him her sweet little boy, Neo blushed and hugged Celestia, they both hugged for a second and Celestia left the room after wishing them both a good night.

Then Princess Luna said she had to go attend her nightly duties, she said goodnight to Neo and kissed him on the cheek, Neo blushed and hugged Luna, they both hugged and Luna wished both him and Twilight sweet dreams, then Luna left the room, Princess Cadence said goodnight to Neo and kissed him on the cheek just to be nice, Neo blushed and hugged Cadence, Twilight joined in the hug and the 3 hugged for a minute, then Cadence wished them a goodnight and left the room.

As Neo and Twilight got into a separate bed, Spike was asleep on the end of Twilight's bed, he had a long day and was very tired. Neo gave Twilight a good night hug, she told him goodnight and gave him a kiss on the cheek, Neo blushed and he gave Twilight a kiss on the cheek, then she blushed and they shared another hug. The 2 friends said they love each other and they both got into their beds and began sleeping with their friendship in their thoughts.

End of chapter 3, chapter 4 coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4 Nightmare Visions

My Little Pony: The Power of Pure Love

Chapter 4

Nightmare Visions

Twilight was sleeping peacefully in her room in the Crystal Castle with Spike sleeping at the foot of her bed, Twilight was having a nice dream about being a beautiful princess with a very important purpose, but sadly Neo was not sleeping peacefully, Neo was having a nightmare. In Neo's nightmare, he was seeing the return of Hellraiser, and he saw that Hellraiser had a new ally, which was a red centaur, but right when Neo saw Hellraiser, Neo woke up sweating. Neo was freaked out by his nightmare and he wondered if this dream was a premonition, Neo got out of bed and he quietly walked out of his room without waking up Twilight and Spike. Neo walked down the hallway a few times and then he sat down on the floor next to the room he and Twilight were staying in. Neo couldn't stop thinking about his dream and he sat on the floor for a while.

Suddenly there came the sounds of hoofsteps in the hallway, Neo heard it and he thought it was a royal guard, he saw a shadow coming down the hallway, he looked down for a minute, then when the hoofsteps stopped, he heard a female voice say his name. He looked and he saw it was Princess Luna, she walked over to him with a concerned look on her face and she said to him, "Neo, what are you doing out of bed, is everything alright?" She could tell from the look on her face that something was wrong, she said to him, "What is it, did you have a nightmare?" Neo said, "Yes I did, I can't stop thinking about it." Princess Luna was very concerned, she gently said, "I'm sorry, tell me about your dream." Neo was hesitant to tell her about his dream, but she gently said, "Neo, don't be afraid to tell me your dream, remember I'm your friend, I may be the princess but I'm also your friend, you can tell me anything, now, please tell me about your dream, tell me everything." She even wrapped her wing around him to comfort him, and he could feel her starry mane touching him and it felt like a soft warm blanket.

Neo told Luna that he saw Hellraiser in his dream and he thought that this dream might be a warning, Neo said to Luna, "I think he's coming back." Luna felt very concerned, she said, "Oh dear, that sounds horrible, you might be right, Hellraiser could be coming back, you poor boy, I need to be checking on you more often, it's my duty as princess to come into ponies' dreams and protect them from nightmares, and I should be looking into your dreams just as much, and I haven't been, I promise you Neo, I will start coming into your dreams more often to protect you from nightmares." Neo hugged Princess Luna and said, "Thank you Luna, you truly are a wonderful princess, you're an angel." Princess Luna giggled and said, "Oh you, aren't you sweet, now you go on back to bed and don't worry, I will look into your dream and see what's happening, I promise, everything will be alright." Neo felt so much better, he told Luna he loved her and said she loved him very much, Neo went back to bed and went back to sleep.

As he slept, Princess Luna floated in the air, her eyes glowed and she spun around in a circle, then she disappeared and she was going into Neo's dream. In Neo's dream, Luna wasn't actually in it, but she was seeing it through her eyes. In the dream, there was a dark alley somewhere in Equestria, a male unicorn was walking down the alley while levitating a bucket of oranges, as the unicorn walked down the alley, he bumped into an individual wearing a gray cloak. The unicorn apologized for bumping into him and said he came out of nowhere. The cloaked creature said, "Is he friend or is he foe, the pony wonders. I can assure you... I am no friend of yours. I am Lord Tirek, and I have come to take what should have been mine long ago." Then the cloaked creature opened his mouth and consumed all of the unicorn's magic, after the magic was taken, the unicorn's eyes were discolored and his cutie mark had vanished, then the cloaked creature became a little stronger. Then Hellraiser appeared in the alley and said, "Very soon, Hell... will raise over Equestria." And the cloaked creature laughed an evil laugh.

Suddenly in another room in the Crystal Castle, Princess Celestia woke up in her bed gasping in fear, Princess Luna quickly came in her room and said, "Sister, are you alright?" Princess Celestia said, "I've just had the most terrible dream." Princess Luna said, "Why do you think I'm here? You know as well as I that this was not a dream, but a vision, I just talked with Neo and he had the same dream, I went into his dream and saw everything, and you had the same dream he had, and he was right, it's just what I feared, Hellraiser has returned, and he has our worst enemy working for him." Princess Celestia and Princess Luna looked out the window and Princess Celestia said, "Then we haven't much time. The stronger he becomes, the more we are all in danger." Princess Luna said, "Neo has had a premonition of what is happening, and he was right... Hellraiser has returned."

End of chapter 4, chapter 5 coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5 The History of Tirek

My Little Pony: The Power of Pure Love

Chapter 5

The History of Tirek

When morning came, Twilight woke up with a big yawn, Neo was sitting up at the side of his bed, she saw he was awake and she said, "Good morning Neo, did you sleep well?" Neo said, "No, not really." Twilight made a concerned face and said, "Oh I'm sorry, did you have a bad dream?" Neo said, "You have no idea." Twilight said, "Wanna tell me about it?" But before Neo could answer her, a royal guard opened the door to their room and said, "Your highness and Neo, Princess Celestia wants to see you immediately." Neo and Twilight quickly walked out of their room and went to see her.

They came into the room where the princesses had their discussion with the dignitaries the day before, Princess Celestia was there along with Princess Luna and Princess Cadence. Celestia greeted them with a good morning and asked them to come sit with her, she had a book with her and she used her magic to open the book and turn the pages. Princess Celestia told Neo and Twilight that Equestria was in danger, she mentioned that Princess Luna told her about the dream that Neo had and that Celestia had the same dream, and it turned out that the dream was a vision. Hellraiser had returned and he had the red centaur known as Tirek working with him. Neo had never heard of Tirek and Twilight didn't know very much about him.

Princess Celestia told them about the history of Tirek with the book she had with her, Princess Celestia said, "Tirek and his brother Scorpan came here from a distant land, intent on stealing Equestrian magic. But Scorpan soon came to appreciate the ways of Equestria, even befriending a young unicorn wizard." Princess Luna said, "Scorpan urged his brother to abandon their plans. When Tirek refused, Scorpan alerted us to Tirek's intentions." Princess Celestia said, "Scorpan returned to his own land, and Tirek was sent to Tartarus for his crimes. But it appears that Hellraiser has returned and has helped Tirek escape." Princess Luna said, "We don't know how it happened, but we know that Hellraiser and Tirek have teamed up to take over Equestria." Twilight said, "But that was a long time ago. Why is Tirek just now starting to steal magic?" Princess Celestia said, "His time in Tartarus left him very weak. He has just now gained enough strength to use his dark powers." Princess Luna said, "But with each passing moment, he grows stronger still." Neo said, "Son of a bitch." The princesses heard him but they tried not to react to his cursing, Princess Celestia said that she, Princess Luna and Princess Cadence will try to come up with a plan to stop Tirek and Hellraiser, Twilight wanted to help, but they told her that they don't want her to do anything until they know what to do.

Then Neo and Twilight left the room and waiting outside the room for them were their friends. The ponies and Spike wanted to know what was going on and Twilight told them all about it. They were shocked by what they heard, they couldn't believe that Hellraiser had returned and that Tirek was working with him. She told them that the princesses were trying to figure out how to stop him, and all Twilight could do was wait until they know what to do. They were really shocked to know that Neo had a dream that was actually a vision of what was happening, they knew that Neo truly was a very special boy.

Twilight was disappointed that she couldn't do anything right now, then Rainbow Dash said to her, "So what are you supposed to do in the meantime?" Twilight sighed and said, "Nothing. Unless of course one of you needs me to smile and wave, that seems to be all I ever do around here." Spike said, "Where are you going?" Twilight said, "To the Castle of the Two Sisters. I'm not really needed anywhere else. Might as well catch up on some of my reading." Neo said, "What's that?" Twilight never told him about that castle, she explained that it was the first castle that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna lived in over 1000 years ago before Princess Luna became Nightmare Moon, she said she would tell Neo all about it on the way. Rainbow Dash said, "Would you two like some company?" Twilight said, "Sure, we could use a little company." And so Neo, the mane 6 and Spike all were on their way to the Castle of the Two Sisters, and they told Neo all about the history of the castle on the way.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Equestria, Tirek was absorbing more unicorn magic and becoming stronger with the more magic he absorbs, he was now a little more muscular and the horns on his head had gotten bigger. As he was absorbing magic, Hellraiser was watching him, he said to himself, "Tirek is so gullible, he has no idea of my real plan, once Equestria is mine, he too will experience pain and suffering along with the rest of these pathetic little creatures, very soon, Equestria will be the new Hell."

End of chapter 5, chapter 6 coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6 The 6 Keys

My Little Pony: The Power of Pure Love

Chapter 6

The 6 Keys

Neo, the mane 6, and Spike were walking through the Everfree Forest and were on their way to the Castle of the Two Sisters, the former castle where Princess Celestia and Princess Luna lived in over 1000 years ago before she became Nightmare Moon, Twilight decided to go there to catch up on her reading. On the way over there, the ponies were telling Neo all about the history of the castle since Neo had never heard of it. As they were walking, Rainbow Dash sighed and said, "I still can't believe we had to give back the Elements." Rarity said, "It had to be done or the Tree of Harmony wouldn't have survived and... Hellraiser would have taken over Equestria." She cringed when she said his name, Fluttershy said, "But Twilight was right. Even without the Elements, our friendship is as strong as ever."

But then Neo stopped where he was, the ponies kept walking, not noticing that he stopped, Neo sat on the ground for a second and took a book out of his pocket, it was a journal that Twilight and her friends have been writing in about their friendship lessons and Neo wanted to look through it, Neo hadn't written in it, but he knew that the ponies wouldn't mind if he read their journal, after all, he is their friend. Twilight noticed that Neo was gone, they went back the way they came and saw Neo sitting on the grass looking through the journal. The ponies came over to him, Rainbow Dash said, "Neo, what are you doing, you had us worried for a second." Rarity said, "Darling, don't ever leave us like that when we are out here, you could get lost." Fluttershy said, "We wouldn't want you to get lost Neo, you're too important to us, we would be heartbroken if something happened to you." Neo said, "I'm sorry girls, I didn't mean to worry you." Twilight said, "What are you doing anyway, what are you reading?" Neo said, "It's our journal, I just wanted to look through it, you don't mind, do you?" Twilight said, "Not at all, you're our friend, you are more than welcome to look through our journal, it's has all our friendship lessons in it, besides, we've got nothing to hide, we don't mind at all, do we girls?" The other ponies shook their head and said, "Nh-hm."

They sat with Neo as he looked through the journal, Neo was reading various entries written by the ponies about times when they had to face tough situations that represented the elements of harmony, and those times were very difficult for them, but they still managed to succeed. As Neo was reading the entries, Twilight said, "Neo, can I see the journal?" Neo handed the journal to her and she looked at the entries, Fluttershy said, "What is it Twilight?" Twilight said, "Girls, Neo, do you remember the chest that the Tree of Harmony sprouted?" They all nodded and Neo said yes, Twilight said, "Well, I think we should find a way to open the chest, there might be something important in the chest that might help us defeat Tirek and Hellraiser." Rarity said, "You might be right darling, but if you remember, the chest requires 6 keys to open." Twilight said, "Well I think I may know how we can open it." Applejack said, "How?" Twilight said, "These entries talk about our times when we had to face tough situations but we still kept the element of harmony we represent in ourselves." Applejack said, "Yeah, but what's that have to do with openin' the chest?" Twilight looked through the journal and read various entries written by each of her pony friends that had to do with them making tough choices but they managed to embrace their element and helped other ponies as well.

After reading the entries, Twilight said, "All of you had tough choices to make. But when you made the right one and embraced your element, it helped somepony else make the right choice too. Each of you received something from the pony whose life you helped change. I know it sounds crazy, but maybe there's something special about those objects that could lead us to the location of the keys. The chest is connected to the Tree of Harmony, the Tree is connected to the Elements, and the Elements are connected to all of us. There must be a connection!" They remembered that each pony they helped change gave them a gift for their help and Twilight believed that the gifts were connected to the location to where they could find the keys to open the chest. Twilight told her friends to go back to town, find the gifts and bring them to the Tree of Harmony right away, so the ponies raced back to town to get the gifts, Neo went ahead and went to the cave where the Tree of Harmony was.

Neo stayed in the cave and waited for the ponies to come, 15 minutes later, the ponies came to the cave with their gifts. Each pony had one object, Rarity had a spool of rainbow thread, Rainbow Dash had a Wonderbolt's pin, Fluttershy had a flower, Applejack had a gold bit, Pinkie Pie had a rubber chicken and Twilight had the cross necklace that Neo gave to her a long time ago. The ponies approached the chest and Twilight said, "I don't see anything on them that would give us a clue as to where the keys might be. They're just... ordinary, everyday objects." The ponies put their gifts against the chest, then bright light appeared and turned all the gifts into keys, the ponies took the keys, they put them in the keyholes, they turned the keys, but the chest didn't open. They kept turning the keys, but the chest wouldn't open, Twilight said, "What's going on, why won't the chest open, we've got all 6 keys, why aren't they working?"

The ponies kept trying turning the keys, but the chest wouldn't open, it didn't even budge. Twilight didn't understand, she was beginning to wonder if they were ever going to be able to get the chest opened. Suddenly, Spike belched out a letter from Princess Celestia, Twilight took the letter and read it, Spike said, "What's it say Twilight?" Twilight said, "Princess Celestia wants me and Neo to come to Canterlot at once."

End of chapter 6, chapter 7 coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7 Alicorn Magic

My Little Pony: The Power of Pure Love

Chapter 7

Alicorn Magic

Neo and Twilight were on their way to Canterlot Castle, Twilight had just received a letter from Princess Celestia asking her and Neo to come to the castle, but it was just Twilight and Neo, the other ponies and Spike went back to Ponyville. Twilight was hoping that the princesses had come up with a plan to stop Tirek and Hellraiser, when they got to the castle, the royal guards let them into Princess Celestia's throne room. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Princess Cadence were in the throne room, Twilight and Neo walked into the room, the princesses had worried looks on their faces, Twilight and Neo thought something bad might have happened.

Twilight approached the princesses and said, "I came as quickly as I could! Is something wrong? Is it Tirek?" Princess Celestia said, "Yes Twilight, Tirek has stolen enough magic that he now has the strength to steal flight as well. Without Pegasi to control the weather, there will be no rain in Equestria. There is word he has gone after Earth ponies as well. Without their strength, they will not be able to tend the land." Princess Luna said, "Ponies will no longer be in control of their world. That power will belong solely to Tirek." Neo was listening to the princesses very carefully, Princess Celestia said, "There is no doubt that Tirek is after Alicorn magic. With Hellraiser at his side, we will not be able to stop him from taking it." Princess Luna said, "Once it is in his possession, his power will know no bounds, and all hope will be lost." Princess Celestia said, "But there is one solution. It is only by making this sacrifice that Equestria and the lands beyond it might be saved. We must rid ourselves of our magic before Tirek has the chance to steal it from us."

Twilight and Neo gasped at what the princesses just said, Neo was really worried, Princess Luna said, "Tirek is set on possessing Alicorn magic. When he comes for us, we cannot have what he is looking for." Twilight said, "I'm more than willing to do my part and give up my magic." Princess Luna said, "You misunderstand. Our magic cannot just disappear into thin air. Somepony must keep it safe." Princess Cadence said, "That somepony is you, Twilight." Neo was surprised at what they just said, Twilight said, "Why me?" Princess Celestia said, "We do not believe that Tirek is aware that a fourth Alicorn princess exists in Equestria. If we transfer our magic to you, Tirek will not know where it has gone." Princess Cadence said, "Do you understand what we're asking of you?" Twilight said, "Yes. It's just... I'm only now learning how to control my own alicorn magic. To take on even more–" Princess Cadence cut her off and said, "Twilight, you represent the element of magic. If there is anypony who can do this, it's you." Twilight said, "Taking on this task will be one of the most difficult things I'll ever do, but with the help of my friends–" Princess Celestia cut her off and said, " I'm sorry, Princess Twilight, but you must keep your new abilities a secret. I fear that your friends being aware of your new power could put them at great risk. Only Neo may know of these abilities. Do you still think you can take on this responsibility?" Twilight was disappointed, but she knew she had to do this for the sake of all of Equestria, so she said, "This is the role I am meant to play as a princess of Equestria! I will not fail to do my duty!" Neo couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he knew Twilight had to do this, Princess Celestia said, "Then we must begin at once."

Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Princess Cadence gathered around Twilight, the princesses' horns glowed for a second, then their eyes glowed and they shot a gigantic ball of magic in the air right above Twilight. Neo watched what was happening and he was very fascinated by it, then the ball of magic went down towards Twilight and the magic went into Twilight and her body began absorbing it. Meanwhile over in another city in Equestria, Tirek was stealing more magic Earth ponies, Hellraiser thought he felt an imbalance, but thought it was nothing. Back at the castle, the princesses were laying on the ground, they were very weak now, Twilight was floating and her eyes and body were glowing, when her body fully absorbed the magic, she came back down and her body and eyes stopped glowing, she now had all of the alicorn magic inside of her.

Twilight felt so worried, she ran up to Princess Celestia and hugged her, as she hugged her, she noticed that Princess Celestia's cutie mark was gone, Luna and Cadence's cutie marks were gone as well. Then Princess Celestia said in a weak voice, "It is done." Twilight saw Neo standing in the corner, she quickly ran over to him and she gave him a hug, she felt like crying, but Neo said, "Don't cry Twilight, you did what you had to do." Princess Luna walked over to them and since she was so weak, she couldn't walk right, Neo went over to her and gave her a hug, she hugged him and said, "I know you and Twilight will save Equestria, we believe in you." Neo felt so bad for Princess Luna, having to give up her alicorn magic, Neo said, "I love you my beautiful princess, and I always will." Princess Luna said in a weak voice, "I love you too my love, you will always be in my heart."

Then Neo and Twilight had to go back to Ponyville and Neo was going to have to protect Twilight now along with her friends, Princess Celestia said to them in a weak voice, "Good luck to both of you." Princess Cadence said in a weak voice, "The fate of Equestria is in your hooves, and hands." Then Neo and Twilight walked out of the throne room and they decided to fly back to Ponyville. Neo flew like Superman and Twilight flew back to Ponyville alongside him, as they flew, Neo said, "Man, I need a cigarette."

End of chapter 7, chapter 8 coming soon.


	8. Chapter 8 Neo's Plan

My Little Pony: The Power of Pure Love

Chapter 8

Neo's Plan

A few minutes after leaving Canterlot Castle, Neo and Twilight returned to the Golden Oak Library, Neo and Twilight came into the library, Spike was asleep, he woke up when they came in and said, "Oh, you two are back, is everything okay?" Twilight chuckled nervously and said, "Yep, everything's fine." Spike looked outside and saw that the sun was still up, he said, "That's strange, the sun is still up, shouldn't the moon be up by now?" Twilight said, "I think you're right, that is strange." Then she remembered that she has all the alicorn magic from the princesses, so the princesses can't raise or set the sun and moon, only she can do that now. Twilight told Spike to take it easy and she went outside with Neo, Twilight was going to have to set the sun and raise the moon herself.

Twilight looked at the sun, Neo tried to calm her by stroking her mane. Twilight took a deep breath and said, "Okay, you can do this." Twilight focused really hard, her horn glowed, and she slowly made the sun go down, she had trouble at first, she made the sun go down too far. She got the sun to go back where it was, and then she slowly raised the moon. When she got the moon in the right place, she breathed with relief, Neo hugged her and said, "You did it Twilight." Twilight chuckled and said, "Yeah, not bad for my first time." Then Neo and Twilight went back in the library, luckily for Twilight, Spike didn't see her set the sun and raise the moon. They stayed up for a few more hours, every now and then, Twilight suffered from a magical glitch, she wasn't used to all the alicorn magic she had in her, Neo tried to comfort her and she felt better, she thanked him for his comfort and said that they should get some sleep.

Twilight got into bed and said goodnight to Neo, Neo just sat on his bed, he looked out the window and looked at the moon. He thought about Princess Luna, he was very worried about her, he knew that sooner or later, Tirek and Hellraiser would find them and they would be powerless against them without their magic. Then Neo looked over at Twilight sleeping in her bed, she was sleeping peacefully, Neo was very worried about Twilight, Twilight didn't know how to control all of the alicorn magic just yet, and he was deeply afraid of what might happen if Tirek finds Twilight, Neo knew that if Tirek found out about Twilight, he would kidnap her friends and force Twilight to surrender the alicorn magic for their safety. Neo didn't want that to happen, Neo was afraid that Twilight would easily surrender the alicorn magic and Tirek will be able to take it from her just like that. Neo wasn't about to let that happen, so he came up with a plan to prevent it, and he knew exactly what he must do.

Neo got up and he walked over to Twilight's bed, he stood by the bed and looked down at Twilight peacefully sleeping. He said quietly, "I'm very sorry about this Twilight, but I have to do this, I'm doing this because I love you and I want to protect you and Equestria, I know you will understand." Neo put his hands on Twilight's head, he held his hands on Twilight's head, then Neo began absorbing the alicorn magic out of Twilight. Twilight's head glowed as Neo absorbed the alicorn magic, Neo absorbed all of the alicorn magic out of Twilight, including her alicorn magic, after he absorbed the magic, he had all of the alicorn magic inside him.

Twilight was still sleeping, Neo gave her a kiss on the head, Twilight snuggled for a second and giggled, the only magic she still had in her was her own unicorn magic, then Neo went to his computer and he typed a note explaining everything. He printed out the note and put it on the front door for Twilight to find. Then Neo quietly walked out of the library without waking up Twilight or Spike and he began running off into the distance and leaving Ponyville.

End of chapter 8, chapter 9 coming soon.


	9. Chapter 9 Blinded by Rainbows

My Little Pony: The Power of Pure Love

Chapter 9

Blinded by Rainbows

Neo had just taken all the alicorn magic from Twilight and he was now on the run, he was already out of Ponyville and he was now in a land that was miles away from Ponyville. Neo felt guilty about what he did, but he felt like he was protecting Twilight and all of Equestria, he knew that if Tirek found out about Twilight, he would kidnap her friends and force Twilight to surrender the alicorn magic in exchange for their safety, and Twilight would give it up for them, and Neo wasn't about to let that happen. He felt that the only way to prevent that was to take the alicorn magic and keep it safe, Neo was never planning to use the magic, he only wanted to hold onto it and keep Tirek from getting it, and Neo had a special ability where no one or nothing can absorb supernatural ability out of him unless he gives it to them, another special ability he got from his father a long time ago. Neo was tired, he had been running all night, he felt like he had to stay away from Twilight as far as possible to keep her safe, he had a feeling that if Twilight knew what he was doing right now, she would want to follow and protect him, but that would put him at risk of having to surrender the alicorn magic to Tirek.

As Neo was walking through the land he was in, he sang a song to keep his spirit high and to keep his faith ("Blinded by Rainbows" by The Rolling Stones), as he walked and sang his song, he thought he actually saw rainbows in the sky, but he wasn't sure if they were real or if he was hallucinating. Neo kept going, he couldn't stop until he found a safe place where he could rest, but the song kept him going and he had strong faith that everything would turn alright in the end and he would be back with his friends very soon and he will see the beautiful princess he loved so much again very soon as well. Neo was feeling lonely, he missed his friend so much and he deeply missed Princess Luna, he would do anything to see her again, and he will protect her magic until the end, there was no way he was going to surrender the alicorn magic to Tirek.

After hours of walking, Neo came to a mountain, he didn't see anywhere else he could go, which meant he was going to have to climb the mountain. Neo began climbing the mountain like Spider-Man and he climbed up and up. Neo played music with his mind as he climbed up the mountain ("Furious Angels" by Rob Dougan), Neo was so tired, he had trouble climbing up the mountain, and he was too tired to fly up to the mountain, there were a few times when Neo almost lost his balance or almost fell.

As he was climbing, Neo was about to fall, but then a small white creature came down and created a barrier around Neo, and the barrier made Neo float up to the rest of the mountain, the white creature floated Neo up the mountain until he came to a cave somewhere on the mountain. When the barrier was gone, Neo was now in front of the mountain cave, he saw that the white creature was the Pokemon known as Mew. Mew was Neo's lifelong friend and it was also the reason how Neo got to Equestria earlier in the year. Neo was happy to see Mew, he gave Mew a hug and Mew snuggled against him, then Mew told Neo to follow it into the mountain cave. Mew quickly flew inside the cave, Neo wondered for a second if he should follow Mew, but Neo trusted Mew and he followed the precious creature into the cave.

End of chapter 9, chapter 10 coming soon.


	10. Chapter 10 Neo Meets Fausticorn

My Little Pony: The Power of Pure Love

Chapter 10

Neo Meets Fausticorn

Neo was following his lifelong friend Mew, a precious Pokemon creature he loved so much into a mountain cave, Neo walked into the cave and Mew kept telling him to follow it. Neo lost sight of Mew, but he kept on going, Neo came into a lair inside the cave, there was nothing in there but that was far as the cave went. Neo called out for Mew a few times but got no response, then a gentle female voice said, "Hello Neo." Neo spun around, not knowing what he just heard, then the voice said, "Do not be afraid, you are in no danger." Neo said, "Who are you, where are you?" The voice said, "I'm right here." Then a huge bright light appeared in the cave before Neo, Neo watched in amazement as the light appeared, then a tall white alicorn appeared in the light, at first Neo thought it was Princess Celestia, Neo said, "Celestia, is that you?"

When the alicorn fully appeared and the light was gone, Neo could see that it was not Princess Celestia, this alicorn was white with a dark red mane and her cutie mark was a feather quill and a small container of ink. The alicorn said, "No, I am not Princess Celestia, but I do look very much like her." Neo was amazed by this alicorn, she was beautiful, but Neo had never seen her before. Neo said, "Excuse me, but, who are the hell are you?" She didn't react to his cursing, but she calmly said, "Oh Neo, always cursing as usual, you haven't changed at all, but I understand," Neo said, "I'm sorry, but would you please tell me who are?" The alicorn said, "That's better, thank you for asking me nicely, I have many names, my name is Lauren Faust, some call me Mother Mare, some call me the Regal Mother, others call me Queen Faust, some even call me Harmony, but you may call me... Fausticorn." Neo said, "It's an honor to meet you Fausticorn." Fausticorn said, "I'm very pleased to meet you as well, I can't tell you how long I have been waiting to meet you." Neo said, "I take it you've heard of me."

Fausticorn said, "Of course I have, I've been watching you for quite some time, I've been watching you since you came to Earth in 1990 after you lost your homeland known as The Twilight Zone." Neo was listening to her very carefully, she said, "Ever since 1990, I've been watching you, I watched you travel from city to city putting on performances and entertaining 1000's, but I also saw how lonely you were and how desperate you were in need of friends, and so, I granted your wish." Neo got surprised and said, "What?" He was very confused, Fausticorn giggled and said in a gentle voice, "Oh silly me, let me explain."

Suddenly, Mew appeared giggling, Fausticorn said, "Hello Mew." Neo said, "You know Mew?" Fausticorn said, "Why of course I do, I've known Mew for years, you see Neo, Mew was only part of how you came to Equestria, it was actually me who made it happen, the day you came to Equestria, I opened a portal in the tunnel you went through and I sent you to Equestria, Mew only pinpointed your location to where the portal would open and only sent you through, making sure you and only you went through, and on January 1st, 2000, Equestria became your new home." Mew nodded in agreement, Fausticorn said, "I also have watched you since you came to Equestria and I've seen that you have made so many friends with so many ponies, including the princesses, and you have even helped various ponies accomplish goals and even changed their lives, and I am so very proud of you, and I know your father would be proud of you as well."

Neo said, "I've made the most wonderful friends anyone could ever have, and they are more important to me than anything else in Equestria, but wait, did you know my father?" Fausticorn giggled and said, "Why of course I knew your father, I knew both of your parents." Neo was surprised, he said, "But how?" Fausticorn said, "Back when your parents were alive, I used to travel through various portals to help others that were in need, and there were times when I came to the Twilight Zone to see your parents, your parents were excellent politicians, but they were always in need of help from time to time and they came to me for advice, your father was an excellent president and you have become a great leader just like him, especially back when you lead that rebellion of punk rockers and goths to fight against those gangs that were trying to hurt your friend Mickey Mouse and many other mutants, and I know you always had your sad times when your mother was never there for you when you needed her, but I see now that Princess Celestia has become your mother now and she really loves you and she cares for you very much." Neo said, "She's wonderful, I love her so much." Fausticorn giggled and said, "I know you do, your parents would be so happy to know that you have friends who love you and care for you."

Neo went over to Fausticorn and gave her a hug, she hugged him back and giggled sweetly. After they hugged, Neo said, "So are you a princess too?" Fausticorn giggled and said, "Me, oh heavens no, even though some see me as a queen, I was a princess a long time ago until I crowned Princess Celestia and Princess Luna the new rulers of Equestria, I was actually the very first alicorn in Equestria and I was also one of the founders of Equestria." Neo said, "Wow, I am actually meeting one of the founders of this beautiful land." Fausticorn said, "I now am an alicorn angel of heaven now, and I work for God himself, and I do all his work of spreading love, friendship and tolerance all around various realms, God created Equestria eons ago, and he sent me and the other founders there to start new civilizations of pony races and he wanted us to spread love, friendship and tolerance all around the land and to teach others to spread it as well, and even now, ponies are still doing that today, Equestria has never been grander, but there has been evil in Equestria, and even now, there is Tirek, stealing magic and becoming more powerful with the more magic he steals."

Neo remembered something and said, "Were you that alicorn I saw in the Crystal Empire the other day?" Fausticorn said, "Yes, that was me, I was warning you of what was happening and that Equestria was in danger." Neo said, "Fausticorn, do you know how to stop Tirek?" While they were talking, Mew was flying around the cave, playing like a child, Fausticorn said, "I cannot interfere with what's happening, only you and the power inside of you can defeat Tirek." Neo said, "You mean the alicorn magic I took from Twilight?" Fausticorn said, "No, you represent the element of pure love, you have done so many things in the past that represent that element, from sacrificing yourself for your friends to helping others hold onto their faith when things seemed hopeless, and that is pure love." Neo said, "I feel bad taking the alicorn magic from Twilight." Fausticorn comforted Neo and said, "I know how you feel, but I assure you, you did a very good thing, you were just trying to protect Twilight and you want to protect Equestria, and that is a sign of pure love." Neo said, "My friends are the most important thing in Equestria to me."

Fausticorn said, "Yes, and I know that with your abilities and the power of pure love in you, you will defeat Tirek, but I will train you and get you ready for your battle." Neo said, "You're going to train me?" Fausticorn said, "God sent me here to train you and to get you ready for your battle against Tirek, I will teach you how to use your element and you will learn that nothing is more powerful than pure love." Neo wanted to do everything he could to defeat Tirek and save his friends and Equestria, so he said, "I am ready, train me."

Fausticorn hovered in the air and began singing a song to begin his training ("Holy is the Lord" by Twila Paris), Fausticorn had a very beautiful voice and she sounded very much like an angel, she was teaching Neo that worship and loyalty to God is the starting point of learning how to use his element, and so Fausticorn began training Neo and teaching him how to use his element against evil and preparing him for his upcoming battle against Tirek and Hellraiser.

End of chapter 10, chapter 11 coming soon.

Author's note: I do not own Fausticorn, Fausticorn belongs to Lauren Faust.


	11. Chapter 11 Neo's Note

My Little Pony: The Power of Pure Love

Chapter 11

Neo's Note

When morning came in Ponyville, it was a dark morning since the sun had not been raised, Twilight woke up with a yawn, she saw Spike standing at the window looking outside. Twilight walked over to Spike and said, "Good morning Spike." Spike said, "Twilight, what's going on, it's morning but it's still dark outside, what's going on, has Nightmare Moon returned?" Twilight said, "No, of course not, but that is still very strange." But then she remembered that she has the princesses' alicorn magic inside of her so only she can raise the moon now and that's why it was dark outside. Twilight said to Spike, "Could you excuse me Spike, I'll be right back."

Twilight quickly galloped outside, Spike wondered why she was in such a hurry, Twilight went outside where she could have a good view of the moon, she concentrated really hard and tried to use her magic to lower the moon, but nothing happened. Twilight tried again but nothing happened, Twilight wondered why it wasn't working, her horn glowed but the moon never moved, Twilight was so confused, she just couldn't figure out why her magic wasn't working. Then Twilight's friends saw Twilight and they came over to see her. Rarity said, "Thank heavens you're here Twilight, something strange is happening, it's morning but it's dark." Fluttershy said, "Do you know what's going on?" Twilight was still trying to lower the moon, but nothing happened, Applejack saw what she was doing and said, "Uh Twilight, are you alright?" Twilight kept trying despite that her friends were there, but she could not lower the moon, Twilight breathed hard, she finally gave up trying, Rainbow Dash said, "Twilight, what's going on?"

Twilight knew that she wasn't going to be able to hide this from her friends, even though Princess Celestia told her to keep it a secret for their safety, so she decided that she was going to have to tell them. They could tell that Twilight knew something so they asked her to tell them what was happening, she finally told them that the princesses gave their alicorn magic to her to protect it from an evil creature known as Tirek, and because of this, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna could no longer raise the sun and moon, only Twilight could do it because she has their alicorn magic. Her friends were so surprised about what she just told them, she mentioned that Princess Celestia didn't want her to tell them what was happening because she feared for their safety, they also wanted to give their magic to her because Tirek doesn't know about the 4th princess, the only other person who knew about what was happening was Neo. The ponies didn't really know who Tirek was so she told them the history of Tirek that she got from Princess Celestia, and Twilight told them that Tirek was working with Hellraiser and Tirek will stop at nothing to get all of the magic in Equestria and if that happens, Hellraiser will raise hell over Equestria. The ponies were freaked out by the information, but they were glad that Twilight told them. Twilight said that she was just now trying to lower the moon and raise the sun, but her magic wasn't working. Then Applejack said, "Where's Neo?" Twilight said, "You know what, I haven't seen him since last night."

Twilight went back into the library and her friends went in with her, they saw that Neo wasn't in the library and they were wondering where he was, Spike was cleaning up the floor and doing chores like he usually does. Then Rarity saw a note on the front door, she said, "Twilight, there's a note on your door." Twilight went over to the door, she took the note, she looked at it and saw that it was a computer typed note, Applejack said, "What's it say Twilight?" Twilight read the note to her friends and saw that it was from Neo.

Twilight,

I don't know how to tell you this, but last night while you were sleeping, I absorbed all of the alicorn magic you had in you, including yours, but you still have your unicorn magic, so I have all of the alicorn magic inside me now, please don't be upset with me, I love you very much and I don't want anything to happen to you or your friends, you see, I know that sooner or later, Tirek is going to find out that you are the 4th princess of Equestria and he will come for you, and I'm afraid that he will kidnap your friends and force you to surrender the alicorn magic in exchange for their safety, and I can't let that happen. So I took the alicorn magic out of you to prevent that from happening and now I have run away, I have to get as far away from you and the girls as possible to keep you safe, if I stay close to you, I put you all in danger. Please don't worry, I do not plan to use the magic, I am only going to hold onto it and protect it from Tirek, I promise you that I will not let him have it, and he won't be able to take it from me unless I give it to him and I won't let him have it. By the time you read this, I will be out of Ponyville, I'm really sorry about leaving you, but I hope you will understand, please give the ponies and Spike a hug for me and tell them that I love them, and I love you very much, you're like a sister to me and I don't want anything to happen to you or my friends, I know that sooner or later I will have to face Tirek, and when I do, I must face him alone, please do not get involved, I want you and the ponies to be safe. You and the ponies are the best friends I have ever had, you girls are the most important things to me and I will always cherish our friendship, I love you and the girls very much and I hope to be back with you again very soon.

Neo.

Twilight and the ponies were in shock, they couldn't believe what they just read, Spike heard everything and he was in shock as well, Twilight said, "Oh no, Neo took the alicorn magic." Rarity said, "But how in Equestria did he do that?" Pinkie Pie said, "Yeah, how is that even possible?" Twilight said, "I don't know, but that would explain why I couldn't lower the moon and raise the sun, he's taken all the alicorn magic, and mine as well, all I have left in me is my unicorn magic." Twilight was a little upset about what Neo had done, but she understood, she knew he was just trying to protect her and her friends, and she thought that was very noble of him. But she was still worried about Neo being out there all alone, and knowing that he will have to face Tirek sooner or later, and she wanted to help him.

Twilight said to her friends, "Girls, we have to go look for Neo." The ponies gasped, Rarity said, "But he wants us to stay here." Twilight said, "No, we have to find him, we have to help him." Applejack said, "But how will we find him, he could be anywhere, and like his note said, he's probably long gone by now." Twilight said, "We'll search all of Equestria if we have to, but we must find him and help him, I know he's trying to protect us, but we're all friends, and friends have to stick together." Rainbow Dash said, "Twilight is right, what kind of friends would we be if we don't help him, let's go find him." Applejack said, "You do know that if we go and look for him, we're putting ourselves at risk of Tirek getting the alicorn magic." Twilight said, "I know, but Neo is our friend, and we must help him, we're all friends and we're in this together, so we must all face Tirek together, and our friendship is more powerful than all the magic in Equestria." The ponies were touched by her speech, Applejack said, "You know Twilight, you're right." Rainbow Dash said, "Well what are we waiting for, let's go find him."

Rainbow Dash flew out of the library like a bat out of hell and went to search for Neo, the other ponies ran out after her. Twilight told Spike to stay behind and take care of the library, the ponies galloped out of the library, Twilight shouted, "Rainbow Dash, wait for us!" And they began their search for Neo, and they will not rest until they find him.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Equestria, Tirek was absorbing more magic from pegasus and earth ponies, now he was stronger and more muscular, he was now ready to hunt down the alicorn princesses and absorb their magic. Tirek began galloping towards Canterlot and nothing was going to stop him from getting what he wants.

End of chapter 11, chapter 12 coming soon.


	12. Chapter 12 Tirek's Revenge

My Little Pony: The Power of Pure Love

Chapter 12

Tirek's Revenge

Over at Canterlot Castle, Shining Armor and royal guards were guarding the outside of the castle, they knew that Tirek would show up any second to get to the princesses, inside the castle, the 3 princesses were sitting in the throne room, waiting for Tirek to show up to try to absorb their magic (which they no longer have). Outside the castle, a fog of smoke appeared, Shining Armor looked through the fog, and when it cleared, he saw Hellraiser approaching the castle. Shining Armor glared angrily and said, "Back off demon." Hellraiser said, "You can't stop me, this is my castle now." The guards and Shining Armor tried to stop Hellraiser from entering the castle, but he made chains appear and the chains wrapped around the guards and Shining Armor, making them defenseless and vulnerable. Then Tirek appeared and he absorbed all of the magic from Shining Armor and the guards, then the chains disappeared, letting down the defenseless Shining Armor and guards, then Tirek entered the castle and began making his way to the throne room.

Tirek went inside the throne room and he saw all 3 princesses, and it seemed like they had been waiting for him to show up. Tirek said, "Greetings ladies, I believe you have something that I want, something that should have been mine long ago." The princesses didn't even try to stop him, Tirek began trying to absorb their magic, but he absorbed nothing from them. Tirek said, "What, what have you done, where is your magic?" Tirek tried with all his might, but he absorbed no magic from the princesses, that's when he realized that the princesses got rid of their magic before he could take it from them. Tirek was disappointed, but he said, "Getting rid of your magic so that I cannot take it from you? That was your plan? How does it feel, knowing that soon, every Pegasus, unicorn and Earth pony will bow to my will, Hellraiser will spread pain and suffering all across Equestria, and that there is nothing you can do to stop it?" Princess Celestia said, "You will not prevail Tirek, and neither will Hellraiser." Tirek said, "I don't think you knew how it felt to be imprisoned in a place like Tartarus, so now you shall see and feel what that's like, and I must tell you that Hellraiser has improved the place, in other words, you will be in your own hell, give my regards to Cerberus." Tirek was finally getting his revenge on the princesses, Tirek used the magic he had stolen to banish the princesses to Tartarus, and just like that, they were gone.

After they were gone, Tirek sat in Princess Celestia's throne, feeling like a king, then Hellraiser entered the throne room, Tirek said, "The princesses are gone, I banished them to Tartarus and they are finally out of the way, but they had no magic for me to absorb." Hellraiser said, "How could that be possible?" Tirek said, "They got rid of it somehow, they got rid of it before I could take it." Hellraiser said, "But they couldn't just get rid of it, they had to have given it to some other creature." Tirek said, "That's possible, and whoever has it now, I'm gonna find them and take it, but anyway, with the princesses out of the way, we can now..." Tirek noticed a stain glass window of Twilight as a princess, Tirek said, "What is this?" Hellraiser said, "What is what?" Tirek pointed at the window and said, "There's a 4th princess?" Hellraiser looked at the window and said, "Ah yes, I remember her, she is the newly crowned princess of this land." Tirek said, "Why didn't you tell me this?" Hellraiser said, "I thought she would be no threat to our plan, but it looks like we'll have to find her as well." Tirek said, "Then where can we find this 4th princess? Where is her castle?" Hellraiser said, "Oh, from what I know about her, she has no castle, she lives in a library in a town called Ponyville." Tirek said, "Not for much longer." Hellraiser said, "You go on and find her while I make some changes to his room."

Tirek got off the throne and galloped out of the room, beginning his search for Twilight. When he was gone, Hellraiser turned the throne room into a labyrinth and torture chamber for pain and pleasure, he was now going to turn the castle into his own hell and very soon he will be able to spread pain and suffering all around Equestria and the entire land will be a new hell.

End of chapter 12, chapter 13 coming soon.


	13. Destruction of the Golden Oak Library

My Little Pony: The Power of Pure Love

Chapter 13

Destruction of the Golden Oak Library

Twilight and her friends were out searching for Neo, they had just learned of Neo absorbing Twilight's alicorn magic and running away just to keep them safe from harm, Twilight appreciated Neo's loyalty to his friends and his goal to protect the princesses' alicorn magic and to protect Equestria. But despite Neo asking Twilight and her friends not to get involved, Twilight wanted to help Neo fight Tirek and save Equestria, she decided that since they were all friends, friends should always stick together and they should fight together as one and their friendship will help them triumph, after all, nothing is more powerful than the magic of friendship. While they were searching for Neo, Applejack and Rainbow Dash went around Ponyville telling ponies to stay indoors for their safety, after that, Twilight and the ponies were searching for Neo outside of Ponyville, the ponies searched for hours and hours, but never found any sign of Neo, Twilight was very worried, but she wasn't going to give up until she found him.

After another hour of searching, Twilight went back to Ponyville, Twilight approached the library when suddenly, a red centaur appeared, it was Tirek, Twilight gasped in fear when she saw him, Tirek said, "Princess Twilight Sparkle." Twilight gasped and said, "Tirek." Tirek said, "You have something that belongs to me." Twilight tried to run away, but Tirek teleported in front of her and said, "You're going to give me what I want or else." Twilight was pretty much defenseless against Tirek since Neo took the alicorn magic, but that was also a good thing because Tirek won't be able to take it from her. To stop Twilight, Tirek shot a beam of magic at her, she ran away and the beam hit the library, the beam destroyed the library almost completely and all that was left was the bottom ground floor.

When Twilight saw what Tirek had done, she got extremely angry and started to fight Tirek. But she was no match for him since she had no alicorn magic, she only had her unicorn magic and Tirek had so much magic, he was able to overpower her. While they were fighting, Tirek said, "Now I understand what your fellow princesses have done!" Tirek roared and reared, then he shot a beam at Twilight, it hit her and took her down, Tirek went over to the fallen Twilight and said, "This was all too easy, I can't believe the princesses choose you to hold onto their magic." Twilight got up and stood up to him, but before she could do anything, Hellraiser appeared and said, "Ah Twilight, it's lovely to see you again, now, I would suggest to not make this harder for yourself, you must do the right thing and give Tirek the alicorn magic." Twilight said, "Never." Hellraiser said, "Oh but you must, because if you don't, I will have no choice but to hurt your friends."

Hellraiser made a hellish creature with tentacles appear and in the tentacles of the creature were Twilight's friends, they were screaming for help and were scared for their lives." Twilight was shocked to see them like this, she said, "Please don't hurt my friends." Then Tirek said, "It appears we are at an impasse. How about a trade, Princess Twilight? Their release for all the Alicorn magic in Equestria." Twilight was in a very difficult dilemma, she could either reveal that she no longer has the magic or refuse and her friends might die, but she feared that either way, they might kill her friends anyway. Tirek said, "What's it going to be, Princess?" Her friends told her not to surrender and they protested. Hellraiser said, "I would suggest surrendering the magic Twilight, I don't want to have to hurt them." Tirek got annoyed and said, "Enough! I want an answer, and I want it now!"

Twilight thought about it for a second, Tirek still waited for an answer, Twilight decided that she was going to have to take her chances, so she said, "I will give you my magic, in exchange for my friends." Her friends gasped and Tirek said, "As you wish." Hellraiser had the creature drop her friends on the ground, they were alright but in shock. Tirek said to Twilight, "Your turn." Tirek began absorbing Twilight's magic, but all Twilight had in her was her unicorn magic, Tirek absorbed the unicorn magic but got no alicorn magic, Tirek said, "What, where's the alicorn magic?" Tirek kept absorbing it from her with all his might and it was hurting Twilight, Tirek got angry and said, "What have you done with the magic, where it is?" Tirek stopped absorbing, realizing she doesn't have it, after absorbing Twilight's magic, he was a lot stronger, he was very muscular and he almost looked the Hulk.

Tirek was really pissed now, he demanded to know where the alicorn magic was now. Twilight was very weak, but she said, "You'll never find it." Tirek physically picked Twilight up off the ground and he held her by the neck, he said, "Where's the magic?" And he started choking her, as he was choking her, trying to get her to talk, Rainbow Dash said, "Leave her alone." Tirek said, "Shut up you pathetic little pipsqueak." Tirek kept choking Twilight, she felt so defenseless, her friends saw what was happening and they had never seen anyone be so cruel to a pony. Finally Twilight said in a weak voice, "Stop, I'll tell you." Tirek stopped choking her and said, "That's better, now, where is the magic?" Twilight said, "Neo has it." Tirek said, "Who?" Hellraiser came over and said, "You mean Neo Anderson has the alicorn magic?" Tirek said, "Who is this Neo Anderson?" Hellraiser said, "He's a human." Tirek said, "A human, you mean to tell me that a puny little human has the alicorn magic?" Tirek appeared to know about humans, then Hellraiser said, "Oh, he is no ordinary human, he's a very powerful boy, he has many supernatural abilities, he has even defeated me many times." Tirek said, "But how did he get the alicorn magic?" Twilight said, "He took it from me to keep it from you." Tirek said to Twilight in an angry voice, "Where is he?" Twilight said, "He's gone, he's far away from here by now, you will never find him." Tirek said, "Tell me where to find him or I'll crush you." Twilight said, "You've lost Tirek, you will never get the magic."

Tirek got really mad, he threw Twilight in the air, she hit against a house and she laid lifeless on the ground. Tirek reared and roared and he galloped off angrily, beginning his search for Neo, Hellraiser said, "We are getting aggravated." And he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. When he was gone, Twilight's friends got and up and ran over to Twilight, she was wounded and very weak, her cutie mark was gone and she was out of magic. The ponies comforted her and helped her up, they were proud of her for standing up against Tirek, but they knew that Neo was in danger now, Tirek knew about him now and was hunting him down, and Tirek won't rest until he finds him.

Twilight got up, feeling weak, she walked over to the destroyed library, she looked at it with tears in her eyes and said, "My... my home." Twilight started to cry, the ponies came over to Twilight and tried to cheer her up, Pinkie Pie told her not to cry and said that everything will turn out alright in the end, trying to be optimistic, she couldn't bear to see Twilight cry. Twilight stopped crying, she glared angrily and said, "That monster is going to pay." Applejack said, "Are you feeling alright sugarcube?" Twilight said, "We've gotta find Neo and fast, he needs our help, and we're gonna stop that monster together." Applejack said, "But sugarcube, he's absorbed all your magic and you're weak, you're in no condition to fight him." Twilight said, "I don't care, I'm gonna help Neo fight him."

Twilight began galloping rapidly, even though she was weak, she galloped as fast as she could out of Ponyville, her friends galloped after her, they liked her spirit, but they knew she was weak and she and Neo couldn't face Tirek alone, they agreed that when they find Neo, they will all face Tirek together and stand together as one.

End of chapter 13, chapter 14 coming soon.


	14. Chapter 14 A Symbol of Pure Love

My Little Pony: The Power of Pure Love

Chapter 14

A Symbol of Pure Love

Tirek had just learned about Neo and that he had the alicorn magic and he was now searching for the human boy. Twilight and her friends were also searching for Neo as well, they wanted to help Neo fight Tirek and they knew that the magic of their friendship will help them triumph. Meanwhile back at the mountain cave, Neo was finishing his training and learning how to harness his element of pure love, and his mentor was an angelic alicorn known as Fausticorn. Neo had finally learned everything he needed to know about how to harness his element and he was now ready to face Tirek, and Fausticorn was so proud of him, and she knew that Princess Celestia would be just as proud of him as she is.

Fausticorn appeared in the cave and saw Neo practicing Martial Arts moves, she said to him that his training was complete and she believed he could fully harness his element. She mentioned that he was a pleasure to train and she knew that he would succeed, Neo was ready to leave the cave to find Tirek and face him, but Fausticorn said that before he leaves, there was someone who wanted to see him.

Neo saw a bright appear in front of him for a second, right before the light faded, he heard a male voice say, "My son." And the voice sounded very familiar, when the light faded, Neo saw a human man standing before him, and the man was his father. Neo was in shock, he said, "Father?" His father said, "Yes son, it is me." Neo said, "But how, you're dead." His father said, "I am here in spirit, I see you have finally met Fausticorn, she's a wonderful advisor." Neo said, "Yes she is." His father said, "She has waited so long to meet you, all she ever did was talk about you back when I used to come to her for advice." Neo said, "She really is a wonderful alicorn." His father said, "You know, back when I used to visit Fausticorn, she once showed me this land." Neo said, "You mean you've been to Equestria before?" His father said, "No not exactly, she once showed me this land through virtual magic, I wasn't actually here, but I saw everything, it's a very happy and peaceful land, in this land, there is friendship, love, tolerance, and so many positive things, it's almost like heaven." Neo said, "Father, this place is wonderful, I love this land and I can't thank Fausticorn enough for sending me here." His father said, "I know and I'm so happy for you, you are the first human ever to come to this land, and I've heard that you have so many friends now." Neo said, "I have, they are the most wonderful friends that I've ever had, I would do anything for them and they are like a family to me." His father said, "I know son, and they are your family now, friends are your family, and all your mother and I ever want is for you to be happy." Then a female voice said, "Yes we do."

Another light appeared and when it disappeared, a human woman appeared and stood next to Neo's father, it was Neo's mother. Neo said, "Mother?" His mother said, "It's me son." Neo ran up to his mother and hugged her, she hugged him back and they reunited, Neo said, "If you and Dad are dead, how can you be here?" His mother said, "We live in heaven now and Fausticorn is an angel alicorn who now works in heaven, we see her every day and she brought us here to see you, we've been watching over you and your father and I have seen that you are a very successful boy, you are a great leader just like your father was when he was president, we have seen that you've made so many friends and they treat you like family, we are so happy for you and we are very proud of you." His father said, "We are indeed."

Then his mother said, "I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me, I know how much you needed me, but our work in politics always kept me away, but I've heard now that you have a new mother who is giving you the love that I failed to give you, Princess Celestia is a wonderful mother, and I'm so happy to know that she is giving you the motherly love that I failed to give you." Neo said, "It's okay Mom, Princess Celestia has made my life better and she's made me very happy." Fausticorn said, "Indeed she has, she makes a wonderful princess and a wonderful mother, but I will always be here for you Neo if you ever need any motherly love." Neo said, "Thank you Fausticorn." Fausticorn giggled and said, "Now, it's time for you to face Tirek, but first, we have some gifts for you."

Fausticorn's horn glowed and a mask appeared floating in front of Neo, she gave Neo the mask, the mask was a half black and half white hockey mask, the white side of the mask had Princess Celestia's cutie mark and the black side of the mask had Princess Luna's cutie mark. Fausticorn said, "This mask represents your loyalty to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, wear this mask in battle and you will be recognized as a true hero to Equestria." Then Neo's father handed Neo a samurai sword, Neo took the sword and said, "I remember this." His father said, "This is the sword you fought with in various battles back when you lived in the Twilight Zone, and now, we return it to you, and you can fight in battle with it again." Neo thanked his father for the sword, he wrapped the sword around him and wore it on his back like ninjas do.

Then Fausticorn had one more gift for Neo, she said, "Now Neo, we have one more gift for you, God has created pure love energy and asked me to give it to you, but you can only use it once, and the energy is in this crucifix." Fausticorn's horn glowed and she made a large crucifix appear and it was glowing, she gave it to Neo, Neo looked at it in amazement and Fausticorn said, "This crucifix has been blessed with pure love of Jesus Christ of when he was crucified and died for our sins, all that remains of the pure love of Jesus Christ is yours, but this is the only time we can help you and you can only use it one time, after it is gone, you won't be able to use it again, use it wisely." Neo thought he was going to have to use the crucifix to fight Tirek, but then he thought of something else he could use it for that was more important than the battle. Neo remembered that back when he and the ponies were at the Tree of Harmony, they were using gifts that they had gotten from other ponies that they helped change and the gifts became keys to the chest from the tree, but even though they had all 6 keys, the chest wouldn't open, he thought that the tree knew that he was part of the elements of harmony and it needed a gift from him as well and then the chest could be opened.

Then it was time for Neo's parents to go back to heaven, his father said, "It's time for us to go now son." His mother said, "Goodbye son, good luck in your battle, remember, we will always be watching you and we are so proud of you." Then bright light appeared around his parents and then they disappeared. After they disappeared, Fausticorn smiled at Neo and said, "Neo, you are the element of pure love, and you have the power to stop Tirek and Hellraiser, the power of Jesus Christ is in you, and I know you will succeed." Then Fausticorn began singing a song to Neo that let him know all about the beauty and love of Jesus ("How Beautiful" by Twila Paris), she sang with a very beautiful, angelic voice, her voice was just as beautiful as Princess Celestia's voice. Fausticorn hovered in the air as she sang her song and Neo listened to her as she sang. After she sang her song, she smiled at Neo and said, "It is time for you to go." Neo gave Fausticorn a hug, she hugged him back and he said, "Thank you Fausticorn, thank you for everything, you truly are an angel." Fausticorn said, "You're very welcome my child, now you must go and face Tirek, your friends are depending on you, and remember, the magic of friendship and pure love will always triumph."

Neo walked towards the cave entrance, he looked back at Fausticorn, she smiled and winked at him, then she disappeared." Neo had faith in himself and in Jesus Christ, and he knew his faith would help him triumph, Neo walked outside of the cave, he put on his Superman logo shirt that Rarity had made for him months ago, then he put his samurai sword around him like a ninja and he put on his new mask. Neo stood outside the cave, Mew appeared for a second and wished him luck in his battle and then disappeared.

Neo looked out at the land around him, then Neo played the Superman theme with his mind and he began flying towards the sky. Neo made the Superman symbol appear in the sky for a second as he flew and he flew across the sky like Superman. Neo was flying towards the Everfree Forest and he was going to see the Tree of Harmony. Up above the cave was Fausticorn, she watched Neo fly off into the distance, as he disappeared in the distance, Fausticorn said, "Good luck Neo, may God be with you, the magic of friendship and pure love will prevail."

End of chapter 14, chapter 15 coming soon.


	15. Opening the ChestRainbow Power

My Little Pony: The Power of Pure Love

Chapter 15

Opening the Chest/Rainbow Power

Over in Tartarus, the 3 princesses were imprisoned in a cell, and had done nothing to deserve it, the entire prison had been turned into a labyrinth of torture, torment, pain and suffering, it was as if they were in Hell. The 3 headed dog Cerberus was still guarding the prison, thinking that the princesses were prisoners. As the princesses sat in their cell, Princess Luna was crying, she couldn't stop thinking about Neo, she loved him very much and she had complete faith in him, believing that he will save them and all of Equestria. Princess Luna sobbed and said, "Oh Neo, my love, please save us, you are our only hope, I believe in you, I know you will save us, please hurry, please save us."

Princess Celestia tried to comfort her little sister, she said to her, "Please don't cry little sister, everything will be alright, we have to have faith, I know how much you love Neo, and I know he will save us too." Princess Cadence said to them, "I believe in him too, but he won't be able to do it alone, it will be up to him, Twilight and her friends, Neo can't win without them, if they work together, the magic of their friendship will defeat Tirek and Hellraiser and they will save us all." They knew that what Princess Cadence was saying was true, they knew that only the magic of their friendship will help them triumph and that could only happen if Neo and the mane 6 fight together as one, and so the 3 princesses sat in their cells, holding onto their faith, hoping that Neo and the mane 6 will defeat Tirek and Hellraiser and save all of Equestria.

Meanwhile, the mane 6 were still looking for Neo, they had been searching for hours and hours, and they still couldn't find him. They kept on searching until they got so tired and had to rest before they could keep going. Twilight was very weak, she had no magic and because of that, she no longer had her cutie mark, she was thinking about Neo, she was worried about him, but she was also very grateful that he had taken the alicorn magic from her, because if he hadn't, Tirek would have taken it from her and he would be unstoppable, so thanks to Neo, they still had a chance to stop Tirek. While they were resting, they saw something fly over them, they looked up and saw that it was a human, they knew it was Neo, they had finally found him. Despite how tired they were, they quickly got up and followed him, Rainbow Dash flew about a mile behind him.

Neo flew until he came to the Everfree Forest, he landed into the forest and Rainbow Dash went back to tell her friends that Neo was in the forest. Neo began walking through the forest while playing a song with mind and singing it ("Above All" by Rebecca St. James), Neo sang his song as he walked through the forest, about a mile behind him, the ponies were following him, they were able to keep up with him because of his singing. They listened to his song as they followed him and they thought it was a wonderful song, it was almost as if Neo knew his friends were following him, and maybe he did. As Neo approached the cave where the Tree of Harmony was, he sang another song ("Breathe" by Christy Nockels), the ponies continued to follow him and he led them to the cave, they were wondering what Neo was going to do in the cave. Again the ponies loved the song he was singing, they stood outside the cave and watched what Neo was going to do.

After Neo finished his song, he approached the Tree of Harmony, he was holding the glowing crucifix that Fausticorn had given him. Fausticorn said that the crucifix possessed energy of pure love from Jesus Christ that Neo could use, but it could only be used once, and Neo had decided just what he was going to do with it. Neo went over to the chest with the 6 locks, Neo had the keys to the chest, first Neo put each key in each lock, then he turned each key, after turning each key, of course the chest didn't open, but then, Neo took the crucifix he had and he held it over the chest, he offered it to the tree as a symbol of his element of pure love and as a token of his friendship with the mane 6.

Outside the cave, the ponies were watching what was happening, as Neo held his crucifix over the chest, the crucifix suddenly floated above the chest. As it floated, Neo sang another song in honor of Jesus Christ ("I Can Only Imagine" by Rita Springer), the ponies were watching what was happening from outside the cave and they watched in amazement as they saw the glowing crucifix floating over the chest. As he sang his song, the energy inside the crucifix went into the chest, the chest took it as the element of pure love and the chest finally opened. The ponies couldn't believe that Neo finally got the chest opened, then the crucifix floated back to Neo, Neo took the crucifix and put it in his pocket, then Neo said, "This is for you my friends, may our friendship last for all eternity."

Then Neo quickly flew out of the cave, when he was gone, the ponies came into the cave, they gathered around the chest, then a rainbow came out of the chest, it lit up each of the elements of harmony symbols on the Tree of Harmony, then the tree released a rainbow colored blast on the ponies and it showered them with light. They floated inside the light, and the light transformed them, making their manes and tails longer and giving them rainbow-marked coats, manes and tails. The ponies floated in the air for a second, they now had the most powerful magic in them, Twilight felt powerful now and she saw that her cutie mark was back. Neo was watching them outside the cave, he saw that he did the right thing by giving the energy from the crucifix to the tree, it was just what the tree needed to open the chest. The ponies then knew they were now ready to help Neo fight Tirek and Hellraiser, they knew that Tirek wouldn't stand a chance if they worked together with all the magic they had now.

Then Neo flew up in the air and began searching for Tirek, he was now ready to face him and he had a feeling that the mane 6 might show up to help him fight after what he just did for them. Neo played a song with his mind as he flew, and it was the song he played whenever he went to war ("When Johnny Comes Marching Home"), the time had come for Neo to face Tirek and save Equestria. The ponies came outside the cave, they were back to their original form, now they were going to follow Neo and they were going to help him fight Tirek and save Equestria, with the magic of their friendship, they knew they would triumph.

End of chapter 15, chapter 16 coming soon.


	16. Chapter 16 Neo Vs Tirek

My Little Pony: The Power of Pure Love

Chapter 16

Neo Vs. Tirek

Neo was flying through the air, searching for Tirek, he was now ready to face him, but unknowing to Neo, the ponies were following him, they wanted to fight with him and help him defeat Tirek, knowing that together, they are unbeatable and powerful. Neo flew towards the land where the mountain was where he trained, he flew to the mountain and he started climbing up the mountain again.

A few minutes later, Tirek came galloping to the land, still searching for Neo, when he got to the mountain, he looked up and saw the human boy climbing up the mountain. He knew now that he finally found the human that has the alicorn magic that he had been hunting for. Tirek shouted, "Neo Anderson!" Neo looked back and saw Tirek on the ground, the red centaur had finally found him, Tirek fired a beam of magic at Neo, Neo saw the beam coming at him, Neo flew in the air and the beam missed him and the mountain, then Neo pulled a gun out of his pocket and shot at Tirek, since Tirek was so strong now, the bullets had no effect on him. Tirek was very muscular now and he was very strong, then Neo quickly flew away, Tirek chased after him from the ground, Tirek shouted, "You miserable coward, come down here and face me." Neo wasn't running from him, he wanted the fight to take place outside of Ponyville, he wanted the ponies to witness the epic battle.

Neo flew until he got to the outskirts of Ponyville, then Neo landed on the ground, he stopped where he was, Tirek caught up to him, the 2 faced each other and they were about 15 yards away from each other. Tirek thought this was going to be easy taking the alicorn magic out of a human boy, Tirek said to Neo, "You have something that I want boy, give it to me or I will take it from you." Neo just stood where he was, then he held his hand out at Tirek, then Neo showed Tirek his middle finger. Tirek didn't know what that meant, but he knew it meant something rude. Tirek said, "Then prepare to die." The battle of Neo against Tirek was about to begin.

First Tirek began charging at Neo very angrily, Neo just stood where he was, Tirek came closer and closer at him, just when Tirek was about to hit him, he put his horns out to stab them through Neo, but right when Tirek hit Neo, it felt like he crashed into a brick wall. Tirek didn't understand, he just charged at a creature a lot smaller than him and he didn't even hurt him. Neo was unharmed, and he wasn't even using the alicorn magic, after all, he promised Twilight that he wouldn't use it. Tirek glared angrily at Neo, then Neo took out his samurai sword and he made a ninja pose with it. Tirek took that as a challenge, he wanted to crush this human. Neo played a song with his mind to begin the fight ("Techno Syndrome 7'' Mix" by The Immortals), then the fight began.

Neo fought Tirek with his samurai sword, Tirek was able to block the sword with his strong muscles, but it was still hurting him a little. Tirek tried shooting beams of magic at him, but Neo blocked them with his sword, Neo did various Mortal Kombat moves including Liu Kang's fireball, Quan Chi's tele-stomp, Johnny Cage's shadow kick, Kano's blade toss, Raiden's teleport and lighting bolt, Reptile's acid spit, Sindel's loud scream, Scorpion's spear, Sub-Zero's freeze blast, Stryker's riot gun, Kabal's fireball from the head, Reiko's shuriken throw, Jax's ground pound, and many more. The ponies in Ponyville were watching the battle from the windows in their houses and they were hoping for Neo to win. Neo was very fast and Tirek was getting weaker, and Neo never once used the alicorn magic while fighting Tirek, fighting Tirek was like fighting Motaro.

Finally Tirek was very weak and beaten, Neo uppercutted him and Tirek fell to the ground, Neo really wanted to kill Tirek for all the trouble he caused, Neo stood over Tirek, he held his sword over Tirek, Tirek begged for his life, but then Neo realized that if he killed Tirek, he would be no better than him, so Neo decided that he was going to let Princess Celestia punish Tirek. But then Hellraiser appeared, he said, "This isn't over, you will not defeat me again, see if you can beat this." Hellraiser made a black ball of energy appear, the energy went over to Tirek, and went inside him, then Tirek grew bigger and he got even stronger, it was like he had already gotten the alicorn magic even though Neo still had it. Tirek got up and wanted to keep fighting, he was now 10 times bigger and 10 times stronger than before, Tirek tried to absorb the magic out of Neo, but it didn't work, nothing could be taken out of Neo forcefully unless Neo allows it. Tirek got angry and shot a powerful beam at Neo, Neo tried to block it, but the beam knocked him to the ground in a second.

Hellraiser made a satanic star appear on the ground where Neo was, the star hurt Neo and he couldn't get up off the ground, then Tirek went over to Neo, he put his front hooves on Neo and began punching him in the stomach, the satanic star made Neo very weak, Tirek said, "This is your last chance Neo, give me the alicorn magic." Neo said in a weak voice, "Fuck you." Tirek got mad and said, "Have it your way." Neo knew now that he couldn't possibly beat Tirek by himself, he needed help, as Tirek was hurting Neo, Neo said to himself, "Twilight, where are you, I need you and the girls, I need your help, please Twilight, I can't do this alone, please help me."

Right when Tirek was about to pound on Neo again, a female voice shouted, "Tirek!" Tirek looked over and saw the mane 6 coming at him, they stopped where they were, Twilight glared angrily at Tirek and said, "Leave him alone." Rainbow Dash said, "Yeah, leave him alone you big bully." Neo looked over and saw the ponies, he was so happy to see them, Tirek said, "You pathetic little ponies would fight me just to protect him, what is he to you?" Twilight said, "He is our friend, and will protect him with our lives." Tirek said angrily, "Well you're too late, I'm more powerful than you, you can't stop me, I am the most powerful creature in Equestria." Twilight smiled mischievously and said, "Don't count on it."

Then bright rainbow light showered over the ponies, transforming them, their mane and tails were longer and they had rainbow-marked coats, manes and tails. Tirek said, "How is this possible, you have no magic." Twilight said, "You're wrong, Tirek, you may have taken all our magic and all the magic in Equestria, but I carry within me the most powerful magic of all, and that is the magic of friendship." The ponies floated in the air, then they shot a rainbow blast at Neo. The rainbow blast surrounded Neo in bright rainbow light, then the light transformed him. When the light disappeared, Neo's clothes were all rainbow colored, Neo took off his mask, he had a holy cross on his forehead like a tattoo. The ponies saw it and considered it a cutie mark, Neo felt great and he was a lot stronger than he was before. Neo played music with his mind that he felt represented the elements of harmony ("Ode to Joy" - Die Hard Version), Tirek was now raging mad and the music made him feel weak, Hellraiser shouted, "Kill him."

Tirek leaped in the air and pinned Neo to the ground, then Tirek began choking Neo. "The ponies were worried, but they gave Neo the power to beat Tirek. Tirek kept choking Neo, but then Neo touched Tirek's hand, then suddenly, Tirek's hand burned, Tirek screamed in pain and his hand turned to ashes. Neo looked at his hands and wondered how he did that, the ponies were surprised as well. Tirek shouted, "What is this magic?" Hellraiser shouted, "You idiot, kill him now." Tirek charged at Neo again, but then Neo touched Tirek's face with both his hands, Tirek's face burned, he screamed in agony, his face and the rest of his body turned to ash, Tirek tried to go after Neo again, but his ashy body disintegrated, and Tirek went to the ground and there was nothing left of him but ashes of his body.

The ponies were so happy that Tirek was finally defeated, and they all defeated Tirek together, it was the magic of their friendship that defeated Tirek. Then all the magic that Tirek had absorbed from various ponies across Equestria went back to the ponies that the magic belonged to. Over in Tartarus, the princesses were free and the prison turned back to the way it was, Canterlot Castle turned back to the way it was as well. The ponis in Ponyville cheered with joy, they knew that Neo had won and he had saved Equestria once again. The mane 6 were so happy, they knew that it was the magic of their friendship that helped them defeat Tirek. But right when Neo and the ponies were about to cheer for their victory, Hellraiser appeared and said, "You little bastard, you have interfered with me for the last time." Hellraiser shot a powerful black beam at Neo, the beam shot right through Neo, the ponies screamed in fear at what just happened, then the ponies blasted a rainbow beam at Hellraiser, sending him away and Hellraiser escaped back to hell where he came from.

Neo was laying lifeless and unconscious on the ground. The ponies went over to him, Twilight tried to wake him up, but he didn't move, Neo was still alive, but that blast from Hellraiser really hurt him, but thanks to the power they gave to Neo that helped him defeat Tirek, it protected Neo from getting killed by Hellraiser's blast. The ponies gathered around Neo and they all gently hugged him, Rarity even kissed him on the cheek, they may have helped him defeat Tirek and Hellraiser, but he was their hero, they all loved him very much and they knew that they would be friends forever and ever. Then they used their magic to float Neo in the air, and the rainbow colored ponies flew in the air surrounded by a ball of rainbow light and they took Neo to Canterlot Castle to be treated.

End of chapter 16, chapter 17 coming soon.


	17. Chapter 17 The Element of Pure Love

My Little Pony: The Power of Pure Love

Chapter 17

The Element of Pure Love

Tirek had finally been defeated and Hellraiser had been sent back to Hell, Neo and the mane 6 had fought together as one, and together, the magic of their friendship helped them triumph. Neo was unconscious after getting severely wounded by a powerful blast from Hellraiser, Neo was alive, but just unconscious. The mane 6 had taken him to Canterlot Castle to recover from his battle and the more he stayed unconscious, the more they worried about him. While Neo was unconscious, Neo played a song in his mind the whole time he stayed unconscious ("The Heart of Worship" by Matt Redman).

A few minutes later, Neo finally woke up, when he woke up, he looked around him and he saw that he was in a bed in a big room. From the look of the room, he could tell that he was back in Canterlot Castle, he looked at the foot of his bed and he saw a table that had gifts on it, there were more gifts on the floor around the table. Neo was happy to see the gifts, then the door to the room opened and Princess Celestia came into the room. She saw that Neo was awake, she smiled and said, "Good morning Neo." She walked over to his bed and looked at all the gifts around the foot of his bed. At first Neo was nervous, he assumed that she heard about that he took the alicorn magic from Twilight and he thought she might be angry at him for doing that.

She looked at the gifts and said, "Ah, you have many gifts from your admirers." Neo said, "Admirers?" Princess Celestia said, "Everypony has heard all about your victory over Tirek and Hellraiser and there are celebrations all across Equestria at this very moment, so naturally, all of Equestria knows about your victory." Princess Celestia looked at some of the gifts and said, "You have one here from your friend Lyra, and here is one from Bon Bon, and look here is one from Derpy Hooves, and here are some others from Octavia, Vinyl Scratch, Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, Scootaloo, Cheerilee, and look here, you even have a gift from Trixie." Neo was happy to see that so many ponies were so grateful to him and his friends for saving them once again, then Princess Celestia saw Neo's new mask sitting on the table as well, she said, "Oh, I see Twilight has brought you your new mask from your battle with Tirek, it's so sweet of you to have my cutie mark and Luna's cutie mark engraved on it, that is so very sweet." Neo got surprised and said, "Twilight's here, is she alright, what about the others?" Princess Celestia tried to calm him and she said, "Fine, I assure you sweetie, they're all just fine, they are all here and they are waiting to see you." Neo said, "What about you, Luna and Cadence?" Princess Celestia said, "Please relax dear, we are all just fine, thanks to you and your friends, we are all just fine."

Neo noticed that Celestia still didn't have her cutie mark, but that was because Neo still had her alicorn magic. Princess Celestia said, "Your friends, my sister and Cadence are all waiting outside to see you, but for now, I would like you to rest, you must be tired and worn out from your battle with Tirek." Princess Celestia went over to the side of Neo's bed, she sat on his bed and smiled at Neo, then she said, "That was a very noble thing you did Neo, it was very sweet of you to feel so protective of Twilight, you felt so worried and felt you had to protect Twilight from surrendering our magic, that you decided to take it and protect it, and I must commend you for your service." Neo was worried for a second, he said, "So, you're not angry at me?" Princess Celestia said, "Why of course not, in fact, I am very proud of you my sweet little boy, you did all of this to protect Equestria, myself, my sister, Cadence and your friends, protecting the princesses and your friends is the most noble thing anyone can do, and for that, I am very proud." Neo said, "Don't worry Celestia, I never used the magic." Princess Celestia giggled and said, "I know, and that makes it even more noble, you meant to only protect the magic, and not use it, you only wanted to hold onto it so that Tirek couldn't get it, and I thank you for that."

Princess Celestia was so proud of Neo, she nuzzled him, Neo felt so happy, he gave her a hug, Celestia giggled and she hugged him back. As they hugged, Neo said, "I love you Celestia." Princess Celestia said, "I love you too, and don't be afraid to call me mommy, after all, I am your mother now and you're like a son to me." Neo kept hugging her and said, "I love you... mommy." Princess Celestia felt so happy to hear him call her that, she kept hugging him and she said, "I love you too son, you're a very special boy, and you will always be my sweet little boy." Neo was touched by her sweet words, he thought Princess Celestia truly was an angel and the mother he had always wanted, then Princess Celestia said, "Neo, do you know how you were able to beat Tirek, I know you felt you had to face him alone just to protect your friends, but in the end, you gave your friends the power that they needed to help you beat him, you opened the chest at the Tree of Harmony and you gave them the most powerful magic in all of Equestria, and that is... the magic of friendship, and when all of you fought Tirek, you and your friends unleashed that power, and that is what defeated Tirek.

Neo said, "Yes, I understand now, I may be strong alone, but together with my friends, we are unstoppable." Princess Celestia giggled and said, "Exactly, and they unleashed the magic of their friendship into you, making you invincible, Neo, do you know why Tirek couldn't bear to have you touch him, you see, you represent the most powerful element of all, and it originally wasn't one of the elements of harmony, one way of how you represent this element is, your parents sacrificed themselves so that you could live, and that kind of act leaves a mark, but this kind of mark cannot be seen, it lives inside you, and you were also willing to sacrifice yourself for the sake of your friends, and that is the most precious thing you could ever do for anyone, and that... is an act of love, so you see, you represent the element of pure love, and that is the most powerful element of harmony."

Neo knew what she was saying was true, then Princess Celestia got off his bed and said, "You should rest now my son." Neo said, "But Celestia, won't you need your magic back?" Princess Celestia giggled and said, "Of course we will, but we will take care of that later, for right now, I would like you to rest, you have had a very tough battle and you deserve some rest, please rest and I will check on you later." She gave him a kiss on the head, which made Neo blush, and she gently nuzzled his cheek. Neo felt so good and Celestia kiss made him feel so happy, he began resting in his bed, Princess Celestia smiled at him and she left the room.

Outside the room, Neo's friends, Princess Luna and Princess Cadence were waiting to see him, when Princess Celestia came out, Twilight said, "How is he, is he alright?" Princess Celestia giggled and said, "He's just fine, he just needs some rest." They were happy to hear that he was alright, Princess Luna really wanted to see him, but Celestia told her to be patient and wait until after he recovers, the princesses knew they were going to have to have their magic back, but they decided to wait until after Neo recovers before they transfer their magic out of him and back into them. And so the mane 6 and the princesses waited patiently for Neo to rest and recover and they were looking forward to seeing him again and sending him their gratitude, especially Princess Luna and Twilight.

End of chapter 17, chapter 18 coming soon, the final chapter.


	18. Chapter 18 A New HomeTwilight's Kingdom

My Little Pony: The Power of Pure Love

Chapter 18

A New Home/Twilight's Kingdom

Neo rested for about 2 hours and he woke up feeling well and fully recovered, he came outside his room where he was greeted by the mane 6 and the 3 princesses. The mane 6 showered him with hugs and they said they were so happy to see him and they were so happy he was okay. Of course the ponies were back to their original forms and were no longer in rainbow power. Twilight said, "Oh Neo, we're so happy to see that you're alright." Neo said, "And I'm so happy that you girls are okay as well." Twilight said, "We did it Neo, we finally beat Tirek and Hellraiser, and we did it together." Neo said, "Yes we did Twilight, our friendship really is magic." The ponies hugged him even tighter, embracing their friendship.

Then the 3 princesses approached Neo, they were all smiling at him, Princess Celestia said, "Hello Neo, we're so happy to see that you've fully recovered." Princess Luna said, "Oh Neo, you saved us all, you're our hero." Princess Cadence said, "Thank you Neo for you loyal service to us, you're a wonderful boy." Princess Luna walked closer to Neo, she looked at him right in his eyes and said, "Neo, I love you so much, we can't thank you enough for protecting our magic, we are forever in your debt." Princess Luna gave Neo a hug and he hugged her back, the mane 6, Princess Celestia and Princess Cadence awed at the sweet moment. Princess Celestia loved seeing Neo getting along so well with her little sister, it always made her very happy. Then Princess Luna gave Neo a big kiss on the cheek, Neo blushed after she kissed him, then Princess Celestia approached Neo and she gave him a kiss on the cheek as well, then Princess Cadence approached Neo, she giggled and said, "Don't tell Shining Armor." She winked at him and she gave him a kiss on the cheek too. Neo blushed after receiving the kisses, Neo couldn't believe that he had just been kissed by all 3 alicorn princesses, and it was the most wonderful thing he had ever received.

The mane 6 were happy for him that he had been kissed by the princesses, and they even giggled at his blushing. Then Princess Celestia politely said to Neo, "Now, Neo dear, are you ready to give us back our magic?" Neo said, "Well Equestria is safe now and there's no more danger, so I guess there's no point in me holding onto it anymore." Princess Celestia giggled at his joke, Luna and Cadence giggled as well, then Celestia said, "Then shall we begin the transfer?" Neo said, "I'm ready now." Celestia smiled and said, "Very well, please come with us." Neo and Twilight followed the princesses to her throne room, when they got into the throne room, Twilight said, "Neo, how do we transfer the magic out of you and back into us." Neo said, "They'll be nothing to it, you and the princesses gather around me, you all touch your horns against my head and then you all can absorb the magic out of me and back into you." Princess Celestia said, "Then, let's begin."

Neo sat on the floor with his legs crossed, all 4 princesses approached him, they each put their horns against his head, Princess Luna stood in front of Neo, he looked in her eyes and she winked at him. He thought she had the most beautiful eyes, he loved Princess Luna with all his heart. Then the princesses began absorbing the magic out of Neo, first Neo had to allow them to absorb it, then bright light appeared around Neo , he closed his eyes and the magic went out of Neo and into the alicorns, as they absorbed the magic, the alicorns opened their eyes and their eyes were glowing. When the transfer was complete, the light disappeared and the alicorns now had their magic back, Celestia, Luna and Cadence had their cutie marks back and they felt like they were full of life. Princess Celestia smiled and said, "Transfer is complete." Twilight felt really good, it felt so good to have her magic back, then Princess Celestia walked over to Neo, she smiled at him and said, "Neo, as a reward for your service to us and all the ponies in Equestria, I have left a pint of our magic inside you, now you will always be part of us." Luna, Cadence and Twilight smiled, they felt very happy, then the princesses all gave Neo a big hug.

The other ponies were waiting outside the throne room for them, then Neo and the 4 princesses came out of the room, they were happy to see Neo and Twilight and they all felt so happy, then 2 figures came down the hall, it was Spike and Chucky, Twilight was happy to see them, she said, "Spike, Chucky, I'm so glad you two are okay." Spike said, "Yeah, we're fine." Twilight said, "What happened, where have you all been?" Spike said, "Well, Chucky and I got out of the library before Tirek showed up in Ponyville, we hid out in the Everfree Forest until the battle was over." Twilight hugged both of them and said, "Oh I'm so happy to see you two, I was so worried." Twilight mentioned that she thought they might have gotten hurt after what happened to the library. That caught Neo's attention and he said, "Twilight, what are you talking about, did something happen to the library?" Twilight looked at Neo with a sad look and she said, "Neo, I don't know how to tell you this, but the library has been destroyed, we've lost our home." Neo was so sad to hear that, he and Twilight hugged each other and they cried a little, the ponies tried to comfort them and told them that everything would be alright. Princess Celestia overheard their conversation, she came over to them, smiled and said, "Everything will be alright, there is a new home waiting for you, please come with me."

Princess Celestia used her magic to create a barrier around her, Neo, Chucky, Spike and the mane 6, then she teleported them all to the outskirts of Ponyville where Neo had his battle with Tirek. Then she told them to wait a second, she closed her eyes and her horn glowed. Over in the cave where the Tree of Harmony was, the chest that Neo had opened launched itself towards Ponyville. The chest flew over to the spot where they were, the chest sunk into the ground, Princess Celestia's horn stopped glowing and she told them to wait and watch. After a few seconds, the ground shook for a second and something began to rise out of the ground. Neo and his friends watched in amazement at what was happening, when the ground stopped shaking, right before them was a gigantic crystal castle. Neo and his friends stared in amazement at the castle, they thought it was beautiful and majestic. Rarity said, "Sweet Celestia, it's gorgeous." Twilight said, "But... whose is it?" Princess Celestia looked at her and said, "I believe it's yours Princess Twilight." Princess Luna and Princess Cadence appeared where they were and they said it was hers as well, Twilight couldn't believe it, she now had her own castle. Princess Celestia said, "This castle belongs to both you and Neo, this is your new home."

Neo and Twilight looked at each other and smiled, then they looked at the castle again. The castle was very beautiful, most of it was made of crystal, at the top was a crystal in the shape of Twilight's cutie mark, to the left of the castle was a balcony that had a flag flying from it that also had her cutie mark on it. There was another balcony on the castle that had an American flag and a flag with the Mortal Kombat logo on it, that was in honor of Neo, the princesses considered Neo's tattoo of the Mortal Kombat logo a cutie mark and they decided to make it his symbol. Princess Celestia smiled at them and said, "Go on, go take a look inside your castle."

Neo and Twilight ran inside the castle, inside was a huge hallway, and to the right of the hallway was a huge room, it was the castle throne room. Neo and Twilight looked and in the middle of the throne room was a circle with Twilight's cutie mark in crystal form on the floor and around the circle were 7 thrones and a very small throne. Neo and Twilight stared in amazement at the throne room, they thought it was amazing, then the other ponies, Spike, Chucky and the princesses came into the throne room. Princess Celestia said to Twilight, "You've been wondering what you are meant to do as a princess. Do you know now?" Twilight thought for a second and said, "As princess, I believe I have the power to spread the magic of friendship across Equestria. That is the role I am meant to have in our world! The role I choose to have!" Princess Celestia said, "You are correct." Then Twilight said, "But Neo didn't defeat Tirek on his own, and we all couldn't open the chest without Neo offering a gift to the tree to represent his element of harmony, that's what gave us our rainbow power and we all defeated Tirek together." Princess Celestia said, "Then it is unlikely you are meant to take on this task alone." The ponies were surprised, even Pinkie Pie was surprised, then Princess Celestia said, "You are now Twilight Sparkle, the princess of friendship. But what is the princess of friendship without her friends?"

Each throne had each of the mane 6's cutie marks engraved on them, Neo's throne was right at the front of the circle and it had the Mortal Kombat logo on it, and of course Spike's throne was the small one, it stood right next to Twilight's throne and it had no cutie mark. Neo couldn't believe that he was going to live in a castle now, and he found out later that he had his very own room in the castle, and he had a very big room, almost as big as a football field. Neo looked around in the throne room and he saw Fausticorn, she winked at him and grinned at him, showing that she was very proud of him. Neo smiled back at her, then she disappeared.

But then Neo looked at Princess Celestia and said, "Celestia, can I ask you something?" Princess Celestia looked at him, smiled and said, "Of course Neo, you can ask me anything." Princess Luna, Princess Cadence and the mane 6 wondered what he was going to ask. Then Neo said, "Do you know an alicorn known as Fausticorn?" Princess Celestia looked over at Luna and Cadence for a second, then she looked at Neo and said, "Why yes, I do, Fausticorn was the very first alicorn in Equestria and she was also one of the founders of Equestria, she actually ruled Equestria before my sister and I were crowned the new princesses of Equestria, and she was the one who crowned us, after her time as ruler was over, she disappeared from Equestria, rumor has it that she now works as an alicorn angel in the heavens, why do you ask?" Neo thought he saw Fausticorn again for a second (and maybe he did), then he said, "I was just curious." Princess Celestia giggled and said, "Very well, I hope you like your new home." Neo said, "I love it Celestia, thank you so much." Princess Celestia said, "You're very welcome." The mane 6 cheered for joy and the princesses were so very proud of them all. Then the princesses teleported back to Canterlot Castle and Twilight decided to show everypony in Ponyville her new castle.

About an hour later, the ponies of Ponyville were gathered outside the castle, then Twilight came out and she invited them all inside, it was a beautiful day and the sun was shining bright (Fausticorn had risen the sun herself after Neo went off to fight Tirek). While ponies were coming in and seeing the castle, Neo went upstairs and came out on the balcony at the front of the castle that had the American flag and Mortal Kombat flag waving from it. Neo began singing a song and began worshiping God and thanking him for everything that has happened, ("Open the Eyes of my Heart" by Sonicflood). The ponies heard him singing, they all smiled and they gathered around the castle to watch him, the ponies who were inside the castle came outside to watch him sing as well, the mane 6 and Spike listened to him from the throne room and they loved the song. As Neo sang his song, a rainbow shot up from inside the throne room and traveled across Equestria, Neo sang his song, representing his element of harmony, when Neo finished the song, everypony cheered, including the mane 6 and Spike.

Then Neo looked up in the sky, then he took off flying in the air while playing the Superman theme with his mind. Neo flew through the air like Superman and playing the Superman theme as his victory over Tirek and Hellraiser, as Neo flew over the castle, he made the Superman symbol appear in the sky over the castle for a second, Twilight looked at the symbol and smiled, feeling very proud of Neo and herself, she knew now what her role is as princess and Neo helped her realize that role, she felt very happy and she was looking forward to her new life as the Princess of Friendship.

Neo flew around Equestria, thinking about his victory and the fact that his friends helped him triumph, after a few minutes of flying, Neo flew back to the castle, and inside the castle, Neo set up a camera and the camera took a picture of himself, the mane 6 and Spike, as Neo looked at the picture of him and his friends, he thought about his new home and Twilight's role as princess, Neo was looking forward to a future of living with Princess Twilight Sparkle in her castle (which is partially his), and he was looking forward to a new life in... Twilight's Kingdom.

End of chapter 18.

The End.


End file.
